Shadow Gods
by SixPathSage
Summary: Banished from Konoha for using the Kyūbi's chakra, the elders hope to eliminate Akatsuki in swift strike by banishing Uzumaki Naruto. Believed to be dead, until seven years later, when a new figure will rise up and shake the shinobi world. Uzumaki Naruto will become the hero the world needs. To face against Akatsuki and the Shinobi Coalition. No Pairings yet more inside, review plz
1. Banish

**Shadow Gods**

Author Notes: Banished from Konoha for using the Kyūbi's chakra, the elders hope to eliminate Akatsuki in swift strike by banishing Uzumaki Naruto. Believed to be dead, until seven years later, when a new figure will rise up and shake the shinobi world.

Inspired by Raikage and the Mizukage

**Chapter 01: Banish**

A lone figure was walking down the road in Fire Country. He was wearing a battered orange jumpsuit that was torn all over the place. His blond hair was soaked wet from the pouring rain. But his eyes were hollow and empty. The twelve year old genin name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was now a Ronin. A shinobi without a home, without a village without a dream.

It all started when the retrieval team failed their mission. Kakashi had carried Naruto to the hospital.

**Flashback**

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said in a slow voice.

"Rest Naruto, you're in the hospital. You're pretty low on chakra, and your injuries are being look after by Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said in a slow voice.

Kakashi hung his head and remain silent. But his silence was all Naruto needed to know to confirm he failed to stop his friend.

Naruto didn't spend long in the hospital, apparently the Village Council of Elders and the Village Councilors wanted to see him. The ANBU came and escorted him. Kakashi walked with him and eyed the ANBU suspiciously.

"Sakura." Naruto said to his pink hair teammate as she walks up to him.

Slam! Sakura fist contacted with Naruto's skull causing the wounded blond to fall to the ground.

"I should have known better than to trust you to bring Sasuke-kun back! You're the reason why he left. I wish you had died, you don't deserve to live. I hope the Council orders you to be exected for being what you are, a monster!"

"That's uncalled for Sakura!" Kakashi said in a threatening tone of voice. Sakura said nothing but gave a humph and storms off.

Things got worse when Naruto enter the council chambers. Naruto did not like the councilors. They were mostly civilians who were fat and spent most of their time and money making his life miserable. Worst, they were in the Villager Shinobi Elder's pocket.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you know we have summoned you?" Elder Utatane Koharu said.

"No." Naruto answered truthfully.

"We are concern about the display of using the monster's chakra, better known as the Kyūbi's chakra against one Uchiha Sasuke." Elder Mitokada Homura said.

"I had no choice, Sasuke was using Orochimaru's curse seal and it made him look unhuman. Not to mention I got hit by the Chidori (One Thousand Brids) twice." Naruto said in protest. He should have foreseen this. He knew that they hated him just for being a Jinchūriki. The Village Council must have given the Elder's a lot of money to set this all up. It was the perfect excuse.

"While that is understandable, Uzumaki Naruto… we have our concerns and quite frankly, we are worried. Specifically you using that foil monsters chakra. You even mention in your report you felt like you were losing control of yourself and summiting to Kyūbi's chakra which holds nothing but malice, hate and anger. How do we know, that the Kyūbi is not influencing you." Koharu said.

"I control my own actions. Its true I feel those things when I use the Kyūbi's chakra but I control my actions." Naruto said in protest. He knew however, it was fallen on death ears.

"This isn't the first time you've lost control is it?" Homaru asks.

"No." Naruto admitted sadly.

"Yes, against the terrorist Momochi Zabuza, you lost control against his apprentice, Haku I believe and you admitted you could have mauled Uchiha Sasuke then."

"But I didn't!" Naruto shouted.

"Hold on, is this about Naruto using the Kyūbi's chakra. Because I've seen the reports on the Chūnin Exams and Naruto demestrated teh ability to control the Kyūbi's chakra to some degree. That's why he's under apprenticeship with Jiraiya. So Jiraiya can keep an eye on Naruto and have Naruto grow strong enough to control the Kyūbi's chakra." Tsunade said in an angry tone of voice.

"Can he Tsunade?" Shimura Danzō said for the first time. "There's nothing special about him. He doesn't even have his father's talent. He's also proving to be a problem more than a liability. It's true he can draw out the beast's chakra, but he cannot control. As Hokage you must think what's best for the village and not your own selfish desires. The question I have, what happens if he loses control in the middle of the village?"

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" Tsunade said.

"Of course, but can you and Jiraiya truly keep the boy in check. The Fire Daiymō doesn't think so and agree with us that the boy is unstable." Danzō said in a mono tone voice.

Naruto knew at once where this was going. He didn't like it but it was true.

"Danzō you bastard…" Tsunade growled.

"Danzō is not wrong Tsunade. There is the matter of Akatsuki. According to Jiraiya, they are made up of ten S-Class criminals. And Orochimaru use to be one of them and he killed the Sandaime Hokage. Uchiha Itachi is one of them and he nearly got his hands on the Kyūbi. We cannot face Orochimaru and Akatsuki. Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village) and Iwagakure (Hidden Stone Village) are mobilizing their shinobi's. Things are very tense right now in the world and the possibility of another war is blooming on the horizon. Konoha must take actions to secure it's citizens." Koharu said.

"You only made this meeting to make it official. You've already made up your minds."

"We have, and the boy has not convince us he can keep the Kyūbi in check." Homaru said. The civilian's council members were all smiling.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are no longer a Konoha Shinobi. You are banished. You will have your chakra sealed and will be expected to leave Konoha within twenty four hours or you will be executed." Danzō said with a sly smile.

"You can't do that, I'm the Hokage and I decided who is banished and who stays." Tsunade barked.

"I'm afraid the Daiymō of Fire Country has given us executive orders to handle the matter as we see fit and what we believe is in the best interest of Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto is a unstable Jinchūriki who can no longer serve as a Konoha shinobi. Perhaps if he survives Akatsuki, he can become a farmer." Danzō said with a smile.

The ANBU took Naruto away and place him in a sealing chamber where they put a chakra suppressing seal on him and something else.

Naruto was in his apartment packing his things. He knew he couldn't take any ramen with him but he had some M.R.E.'s (Meal Ready to Eat – Military Prep Food).

"Yo," Kakashi said as he appeared in the window.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said in a sad tone of voice.

"Listen Naruto, I'm sorry for what happen to you, it's unfair and uncalled for. Tsunade is attempting to pension the Fire Daiymō to overrule the Council's decision and get you reinstated as a Konoha Shinobi. But in case you even get your chakra unsealed, you should read these." Kakashi said giving Naruto a small bag. "I know you don't like to read, but these contain skills and jutsu's that you will found useful."

"Kakashi-sensei… where's Ero-Sennin?"

"He's currently out looking at some leads on Akatsuki. Tsunade sent him a message but we don't know when he'll be back." Kakashi said.

Naruto laid his forehead protector on the table and looks at Kakashi.

"I'm going to miss you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said in a sad tone of voice.

"I'll walk you out." Kakashi said as he and Naruto walked towards the village main gate. It was slow because Naruto could not use chakra to increase his speed to get to the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu were at the guard post and wave Naruto over.

"Listen Naruto, we want to say we're sorry for the council's decision and we want to wish you luck where ever you go." Izumo said.

"Your dream to become Hokage may have ended but you can always find a new dream. Just don't give up, isn't that your nindō (Ninja/Shinobi) way?" Kotetsu said.

"Thanks." Naruto said in a low tone of voice.

"Open the gates. It's best that he leaves now before the council decides to make a celebration of his banishment." Kakashi said.

The two form some hands seals and the massive gates open up.

"Don't give up hope Naruto, there are those here who will be fighting for your return." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto walks forward aware that Kakashi was watching him until he disappeared in the shadows.

"Good luck Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi said as he turns his head back to the Hokage Monument. "I have failed you Minato-sensei."

**Flashback Ends**

'_My life in Konoha comes to an end. I'll never be Hokage now.'_

"_Is that what your going to do? Quit?" _Kyūbi's voice suddenly said in his head and Naruto was suddenly pulled into the damp mind sewer of the Kyūbi's prison.

'_What do you mean?' _ Naruto asks.

"_There are other ways for you to become Hokage. You don't have to be a shinobi of Konoha. But rather, you could buy your way to the seat."_

'_I barely got enough money to live off of.'_

'_You fool, you can undo the seal, Kakashi obvious left you instructions how. Once you do, you need to create an alliance of shinobi's that will fight for you?'_

'_No one will fight for me.'_

"_You've made allies in your short shinobi career. All you got to do is just tell them what's been done to you and that you wish to form an alliance with them."_

'_That could work, but how will that help me become Hokage?'_

"_Doing missions with these allies and have them cut ties with Konoha. Most of these alliance are your responsibility. You created them, you can destroy them." _

'_Sounds good, I think it's worth a short.' _Naruto said.

"_Someone is coming."_

Naruto turns around and his eyes open wide as he recognize a figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds wearing a conical straw hat.

"It's been awhile, Naruto-kun." The unmistakable voice of Uchiha Itachi said.

Akatsuki had found him!

* * *

Author Notes: I did my best to self correct thisi but I'm not good at that. If there are mistakes I apologize. Please Review. Any pairings suggestions are welcome. I'm thinking about creating an OC for Naruto. Note there will be a crossover with other anime/manga characters in this story.


	2. Ally and Plots

**Shadow Gods**

Author Notes: Banished from Konoha for using the Kyūbi's chakra, the elders hope to eliminate Akatsuki in swift strike by banishing Uzumaki Naruto. Believed to be dead, until seven years later, when a new figure will rise up and shake the shinobi world. Uzumaki Naruto will become the hero the world needs. To face against Akatsuki and the Shinobi Coalition. No Pairings yet; most likely NarutoxOC. Please review.

I have yet to introduce the Shinobi Coalition but in the story its called the Dark Coalition or Orochimaru's Coalition. Basically it's a loose alliance of hidden village's that hold grudges against Konoha. I will introduce the Coalition in Chapter 3.

**Chapter 02: Ally and Plots**

Itachi stood there and Naruto eyed him carefully, looking into Itachi's Sharingan.

"Aren't you going to run Naruto-kun?" Itachi asks after several moments of silence.

"I can no longer use chakra, it's been sealed by the Elders. So running is pointless and I know I can't beat you even if I try to fight." Naruto relied.

"I see." Itachi said calmly.

"Aren't you going to capture me?" Naruto said.

"No. I am no longer a member of Akatsuki. I have… defected. The Leader was most, displease." Itachi said.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asks.

"I know someone who can remove the seal, and… should you wish it… I will teach you all you need to know about being a shinobi."

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"Because, the Konoha I once protected, no longer exist."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, but first we must move. Akatsuki knows of your banishment and are looking for you. I suspect the Elders place a self-detonate curse seal on you to explode if you have the Kyūbi's chakra extracted from you. It's why they sealed your chakra. So Akatsuki can only take the Kyūbi's chakra and not yours." Itachi explain.

"How do you know this?"

"They contacted me, offering the Kyūbi in return I leave Konoha alone and leave them alone. I suspect they were trying to kill me with that curse seal of theirs. It's not the first time they've used such methods on their enemies. The Fondation or Root as you may know them are well known for having this seal on their bodies when they die."

"Can you remove it?" Naruto asks in concern. In a way, he felt defenseless and naked without the ability to mold and use chakra.

"Yes, but it will take time, and time on the road is something we don't have. We will go to an ally of mine, in a ghost town where no one will look for us. There I will remove the seals they have place upon you." Itachi said as he began to walk down the road. Naruto followed him knowing he didn't have much of a choice. Itachi was much stronger and experience then he was and… Itachi could have just knock him out and taken him anywhere.

It took about an hour, but they reach a ghost town and walked in it.

"What is this place?" Naruto asks.

"This use to be the Uchiha Compound before the founding of Konoha. This way." Sasuke replied as he enters a abandon tunnel. They walk in with very little light until Naruto heard something behind him.

"If it isn't Itachi."

"A talking cat!" Naruto said out loud.

"Denka and Hina… good to see you both, I have come to seek the wisdom of Nekobaa." Itachi said calmly.

"I've never seen a talking cat before. Toads I've seen before, but not cats." Naruto said calmly.

"There nin-cats. Don't play with them or you'll end up as a scratching post." Itachi warned.

"Did you bring us a gift Itachi?" the cats said.

Itachi pulled out two fish and tosses them at the nin-cats.

"Follow us." The cats said as they walked down the tunnel.

After some time, they finally reach a large room where there was light. An old woman who look part cat herself was sitting down smoking a pipe.

"Nekobaa, I have come seeking your assistance." Itachi said.

"Itachi, why have you come here after what you pulled?" Nekobaa said.

Itachi look down as if he was sad.

"You know what have happen if the Uchiha's revolted."

"I know. Still it was a noble thing, but it was a terrible thing. To slaughter your entire clan of Konoha to prevent civil war." Nekobaa said.

"Has Sasuke come by?" Itachi asks.

"No, he hasn't."

"If he does, do not mention the massacre or the truth to him. It's best if he doesn't know."

"I know. However you might find this piece of news interesting. There are other Uchiha's alive. Those not a part of Konoha."

"What?!" Itachi said in surprise.

"Yes, imagine my surprise when they came here and bought some supplies and information. They left just a day ago." Nekobaa said.

"Hey grandma, I got your groceries as well as the cat food you wanted.

"Tamaki, we have visitors." Nekobaa said.

"Itachi… what are you doing here."

"I need… the Sealing Room."

"What's going on."

"Charka Restraining Seal and a self-detonate curse seal place on this young man, his name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Nekobaa eyes open wide.

"So, your Kushina's gaki. Mikoto use to talk about you."

"Who?"

"My mother." Itachi said as he closes his eyes."

"Who's Kushina?" Naruto asks.

"Uzumaki Kushina, known as the Shinku no Mōi (Crimson Fury) was a high level Jōnin level Kunoichi and the wife of the Yondaime Hokage."

"Are they…" Naruto said as tears build up in his eyes.

"Your parents. Yes, I met them once and they were great people."

"You didn't know?!" Nekobaa said in surprise.

"I never knew anything about my past other than my name was Uzumaki Naruto and I was the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko about six months ago." Naruto said as he rub his face to wipe the tears from falling down.

"I will tell you more one day when you are ready, but until then, let's get those seals off of you."

Naruto fell unconscious after the remove of the seals. He woke up to see Itachi putting on a new outfit. The Uchiha Clan symbol was large on his back as he put on a black kimono shinobi outfit.

"Naruto, I got you some new clothes. I would advise you put them on as we are leaving soon." Itachi said.

"They're black. What's wrong with my jumpsuit?" Naruto said in a disappointed voice.

"He's joking right." Tamaki said as she laid out some shinobi gear and weapons. Two black conical straw hats were laid out as well as black cloaks with no markings.

"Naruto, if you are going to be a shinobi, then you must learn the basics. A shinobi is one who operatives using the shadows. An orange jumpsuit does not scream, shinobi… it says… here I am… kill me." Itachi said calmly.

"Sorry, it's just… it's the only thing the village would let me buy. I was never able to get proper shinobi gear." Naruto said in a sad voice.

"Well now you're getting good gear." Itachi said as he put on some ANBU like gauntlet's and shin guards on. Naruto put on his new clothes and quickly spotted something that caught his eye. He walks over and picks up a ninjatō (Ninja Sword) and looks at the blade.

"Wait a minute, that's a masterpiece. It made from a special ore that allows one to manipulate chakra through it. It's not something an amateur should wield." Tamaki said in protest as the silver-white blade reflected at Naruto face.

"Tamaki, let the boy have it. Itachi can teach him how to wield it." Nekobaa said.

Itachi picks up two chakra tō's (Chakra Blades) and straps them on his back. Naruto grabs some ribbon and ties both ends of the sheath and throws it around his chest so the sword was hanging off his right side. Itachi throws the cloak over him and puts on the conical hat. Naruto puts on his cloak and conical hat.

"Let's go, Uzumaki Naruto. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Do you have a plan?" Naruto asks. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if he could trust Itachi.

"A shinobi must always have a plan. A shinobi without a plan, is a dead shinobi." Itachi said in a serious tone of voice.

They thank Tamaki and Nekobaa and leave the abandon compound and headed west.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asks.

"Takigakrue (Hidden Waterfall Village) I understand you have a friend who is the current head there."

"Yeah but…"

"That's good… we will hide in Takigakure for some time and I will teach you how to be a shinobi." Itachi said as the two of them walked into the shadows of the forest.

**Unknown Location**

Eight figure appeared like an illusion inside an abandon cave.

"The last time we gathered all together was when Orochimaru left us seven years ago." Kakuzu said.

"Speaking of the Sharingan, Orochimaru has Uchiha Sasuke under his wing, hmm." Deidara said.

"Itachi's little brother, Uchiha Sauke" Sasori said.

"Now Itachi has left us and disappeared without a trace." Zetsu said.

"Don't worry about Itachi. We'll deal with him and Orochimaru when the time is right hmm." Deidara said.

"Orochimaru and Konoha are preparing for war." Pain said.

"Also the legendary Sannin, Tsunade is now the Godaime Hokage and Jiraiya is serving as her personal advisor." Konan said.

"There's more, the Kyūbi Jinchūriki has vanished. I cannot find him." Zetsu says in annoyance.

"Didn't the Kyūbi Jinchūriki get banish from Konoha?" Kisame said.

"It could be a trap to lure us in the open. Konoha could be shadowing him in an attempt to get to us." Sasori said.

"It doesn't fit Jiraiya's style. Most likely he would try to stay near the boy as much as possible. No, this is the work of Danzō." Konan said.

"Agreed, most likely they were hoping to take us out by luring the Kyūbi in the open." Pain said.

"But I cannot find him, his chakra has vanish from my senses." Zetsu said.

"Either he has his chakra block, or… someone is shielding him in a barrier. Where was his last location?" Pain asks.

"Konoha."

"It matters not… soon we will resurrect Uchiha Madara and then… the world will be ours, and not even Itachi, Orochimaru, Konoha or even the Kyūbi can stop us." The leader said, a man with a Sharingan right eye and a Rinnegan left eye.

"That's nothing can stop us." Pain said. His Rinnegan said blazing in the dark cave.

"What should we do, Orochimaru is moving much faster than we anticipated." Zetsu asks.

"Konoha will no doubt try to keep Orochimaru in check. This means War between the Leaf and Sound. Zetsu, can you infiltrated the Sound and Konoha to leak information on both each other's whereabouts? Force Orochimaru and Konoha to go to war?" The leader said. It wasn't a question and they knew it.

"Childs play." Dark Zetsu said.

"What of the Jinchūriki's? We cannot turn Uchiha Madara into a god if we cannot located all the Bijū's." Kakuzu said.

"For the time being we will remain in the shadows and collect information. At the same time we will try to push the Great Shinobi Nations into open warfare, try to weaken them greatly before we declare war on them. Do not forget our purpose." The leader said.

"That's right, our goal, our dream… our ambition… to control everything… for Uchiha Madara." Pain said.

"The only way to secure absolute victory is to force the hidden villages to fight each other in a Great Shinobi War. If that happens then we could offer our services for cheap and get Intel on the Shinobi Villages and Jinchūriki's faster that way." Konan said.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. That old fool Ōnoki likes to hire us. We could manipulate him into weaken Iwagakure (Hidden Stone Village) and have their shinobi's fight Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village) shinobi's, hmm." Deidara said.

"Hmm that would be tricky." Kakuzu said.

"There is more news, many countries are beginning to withdraw their alliance and support to Konoha after the banishment of the Kyūbi Jinchūriki." Zetsu said.

"A war might not be need after all. If Konoha doesn't get fresh supplies, they will be able to hold out but weaken their shinobi force for about five to ten years on just the Land of Fire supplies." The leader said.

"Konoha is a center trade route and depends greatly on imported goods from surrounding countries for their economy." Kakuzu replies.

"Then Konoha is going to collapse unless a countries opens its ports and trade with them. It seems the Kyūbi brat has given us a blessing in disguise." Sasori said.

"The Kyūbi brat is merely a pawn for my amusement. He's hardly a threat to us and without Jiraiya to protect him, he's going to be easy pickings for us to capture." The leader said.

"Spread out and see what information you can find. See to it that you can start wars between nations and hidden villages. Also, be wary of Jiraiya's spy network. They're on to us and no doubt will be looking for any information on any of us." Pain said.

"Jiraiya will be trouble, the only people who stands a chance of defeated the Great Gama-Sennin (Toad Sage Ninja) is you Pain… and the Leader."

"That cock sucker has yet to meet the wraith of Jashin-sama!" Hidan said.

"I like you better when you're quiet and not ranting about that god of yours." Kakuzu said.

"Shut up pussy!" Hidan shouted at his partner.

"That's enough!" The leader said. "You all know your assignments. Vanish like the night wind and all nine Jinchūriki's that you can." The leader said.

"What do we know?" Pain said.

"The Kyūbi has gone missing, he was last sense and seen in Konoha. However, our Intel says he's not good at hiding and he will reveal himself soon to us. However we must capture him last." Zetsu said.

"The Hachibi and Nibi are in Kumogakure. We know there are sealed in Jinchūriki's. Who they are, we do not know yet." Kakuzu says.

"The Yonbi and Gobi are rogue shinobi's from Iwagakure." Deidara replies.

"Kirigakare has lost their current jinchūriki and the Sanbi has vanished somewhere in the ocean. Find both of them will be difficult as finding the Jinchūriki's of Iwagakure." Kisame said.

"Sungakure has just appointed the Ichibi Jinchūriki as the Godaime Kazekage. Getting to him will be difficult." Sasori replies.

"The Nanabi location is unknown. We don't know if it's sealed or hiding somewhere. We need to find more Intel on it." Konan said.

"Then, let's get to work." The leader said and everyone vanished from the cave leaving no trace that Akatsuki was there.

* * *

Author Notes: Itachi has defected from Akatsuki and is now Naruto's bodyguard and sensei.

Some of you are wondering why Tobi/Uchiha Obito is acting as the front leader and not from the shadows. The answer is this, he got crush by a boulder.! He would have died from blood loss in under five minutes. The main villain and leader of Akatsuki is someone else. Someone more dangerous and more powerful. You will also notice that the members are openly talking resurrecting Uchiha Madara. I did this for a reason, I will have Itachi explain it to Naruto in the next chapter. So don't bite my head off just yet. I'm sure some of you have guess why they talk so openly like that, but more about Akatsuki will be explain in the next chapter. However the members of Akatsuki only know half the plan. They don't the the full plan.

Some of you are wondering why the Village Shinobi Council banished Naruto. The answer I did it is simple; fear. Unlike the Sandaime Hokage who puts faith in his shinobi's; Danzō, Homaru and Koharu are paranoid and let their fear control their action. When Orochimaru got a hold of Sasuke, they feared Itachi would retaliate and give away Konoha military secrets to their former enemies. So they offered Akatsuki the Kyūbi with every intention of trying to kill them off at once.

Jiraiya will no longer play a role in Naruto's training, I'm sure you guys have notice in the anime, but Naruto only learned how to cancel genjutsu, make a bigger rasengan, and improve his taijutsu. Itachi skills are almost as strong as Nagato/Pain. Not quite there, but he's strong. Plus he's a former Konoha ANBU captain and knows how to operate in the shadows. I figure this would be better for Naruto to have a teacher who can focus his entire attention on him instead of having his mind on naked woman. Also remember, Kakashi gave Naruto some scrolls and books. Naruto will be learning some techniques from Kakashi in a way. I will be creating some OC characters and putting some anime characters from other anime's into the story.

If you guys want Jiraiya to be apart of Naruto's training I am willing to do a poll and change my story a bit for Jiraiya to train Naruto.

If anyone has any suggestions for characters and villains please leave them in the review. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. The Dark Coalition

**Shadow Gods**

Author Notes: Banished from Konoha for using the Kyūbi's chakra, the elders hope to eliminate Akatsuki in swift strike by banishing Uzumaki Naruto. Believed to be dead, until seven years later, when a new figure will rise up and shake the shinobi world. Uzumaki Naruto will become the hero the world needs. To face against Akatsuki and the Shinobi Coalition. No Pairings yet; most likely NarutoxOC. Please review.

**Chapter 03: The Dark Coalition  
**

"You cannot cancel Genjutsu?" Itachi said as he dispels the genjutsu on Naruto. It was a simple one, but Naruto was unable to break free. Naruto was on the ground panting. The young twelve year old felt as if he had run to Water Country and back.

"I was never taught how to cancel genjutsu. Though I want to learn. I understand it can be useful at times. Plus I want to be a genjutsu master."

Itachi said nothing but looks at Naruto with his sharingan.

"Naruto, do you know why I chose to train you here?" Itachi said.

"Because Shibuki is my friend?" Naruto said.

"Shibuki is taking great risk by offer us refuge. However I didn't just choose Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall Village) because he was your closest ally. I chose this place because of the barrier that protects Takigakure."

"Why is that so important?" Naruto asks.

"Let me explain. Akatsuki has a member that is a very powerful sensor type. He can sense anyone's chakra and find their location quickly, not to mention, he can cross Fire Country in a day. I know very little about him, but I believe him to be artificial made from Mokuton Ninjutsu." (Wood Release)

"Why are Akatsuki after the Kyūbi?" Naruto asks.

"I do not know. The only thing I was made aware was that they were after world domination and needed the capture all nine bijū's. However, I'm afraid the leader was only telling us half of what he was after." Itachi said.

"Then what do you know?" Naruto asks.

"For some reason they want the bijū's to use against the Hidden Villages and, they want to resurrect Uchiha Madara."

"Who is Uchiha Madara?" Naruto asks.

"Uchiha Madara was for a period, the leader of the Uchiha Clan before the foundation of Konoha. He help built Konoha after he was defeated by the Senju Hashirama and he built Konoha with the Senju clan. A year after he help built the village, he left the village after he had a disagreement with the Shodaime Hokage. He then was defeated at the Valley of End by the Shodaime Hokage. It was said he was defeated and killed by the Shodaime Hokage. However, the leader of Akatsuki let slip that Madara may have somehow survived. I have my theories but no proof."

"How strong was he?" Naruto asks after a few moments of silence.

"It is said only the Shodaime Hokage had the power to defeat him. He was consider even in history, to be the greatest Uchiha to have ever lived. He is the only Uchiha that was able to control the Kyūbi. That's what I original thought."

"The leader?" Naruto said in a small voice.

"That's right. He can use the Sharingan like the stories I've been told as a kid."

"Naruto, Itachi… the Daiymō's have arrived." Shibuki said as he walked up them with his ANBU Bodyguards.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village)**

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk filling out her paperwork. However her minds was more concern about Naruto and where he was.

She was even more frustrated when the Fire Daiymō came to her and blamed for the downfall in Konoha's and the Land of Fire's economy.

It has been almost six months since Naruto's banishment and the news of it traveled around the Shinobi World. It got worse. The Sandaime Hokage reign was friendly towards his neighboring nations and even help some countries that were far away when other villages couldn't. However, Naruto had done a lot of in these countries, partically when he over threw a tyrant in Yuki no Kuni (Snow Country) and had the rightful heir and princess, Kazahana Koyuki sit on the thrown. She was furious and closed all trade routes to Konoha and to the Land of Fire.

What was bad was Konoha and the Land of Fire was seeking to perform trades with well, anyone. Koharu and Homura suggested turning to the black market until the economy could return.

What was worse was the Fire Daiymō cut funding for her shinobi force and gave Danzō a fat check and the authority to recreate his special ANBU commando unit; the Ne (Root) or better known as the Foundation. Danzō had a large smile on his face as more power was handed to him and she was stripped of her authority to command her shinobi's without the approval of the council. Tsunade couldn't shake the feeling that Danzō was controlling the Daiymō somehow. However she had no proof. There was only two ways Danzō was doing it. Either through some sort of blackmail. Or worse, Danzō had the Daiymō under a genjutsu. That made things worse because Danzō was breaking the law, but she couldn't ask a Hyūga to break the law just to confirm if the Daiymō was under a genjutsu.

Naruto's banishment was mix with some feelings. When Sakura found out the Kyūbi was sealed in him she followed her parent's example and destroyed what was left of Naruto's existence in Konoha. Kakashi had become withdrawn from most of his peers and spent most of his time looking at the memorial stone. Tsunade knew he could feel the eyes of Obito and his sensei Namikaze Minato on him.

The Civilian Council broke the Sandaime Hokage's law and revealed Naruto was the Kyūbi's jinchūriki and was sealed by the Yondaime Hokage. They blame Naruto for the death of the Yondaime Hokage and the countless shinobi's that perish against the Kyūbi's attack on Konoha.

Tsunade snap, but instead of strangling the Council, she released Naruto's heritage and revealed who his parents where. The council was in denial and refuse to accept Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Nearly half the village was supporting the Civilian Council but the shinobi's were supporting the Godaime Hokage. Almost all of them. Some were still hated Naruto because he held the Kyūbi inside of him.

Things were not going well for Konoha. Right now food and supplies were not a problem, but Tsunade knew that without another country to trade their raw goods, Konoha and the Land of Fire would dry up in a few years of food. The shinobi would last longer than the civilians, but the true problem would be coming if no Country was willing to open their doors to them.

Tsunade remember just two months ago, when the Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara (Fifth Wind Shadow Gaara of the Desert) sent a letter to Konoha withdrawing their alliance from Konoha and place an embargo on them preventing them from entering Wind Country. Even though the letter didn't show it, but Tsunade knew Sabaku no Gaara was angry. The Civilian Council and Village Shinobi Council didn't think much about Sungakure (Hidden Sand Village) withdraw about their alliance between the two countries. They merely saw it as a waste of time and money. However Tsunade and the Shinobi council made up of the Jōnin Commander Nara Shikamaru and the ANBU Commander Terai both knew it was a devastating blow to Konoha's credibility. Sure enough, when Suna withdrew, other countries soon followed. Tori no Kuni (Bird Country) Daiymō Toki was angry at Naruto's banishment. She withdrew all her support to the Land of Fire and Konoha. This was a devastating blow… as Tori no Kuni held a vast amount of wealth that rival a Great Nation. Tsunade attempt to save the relationship between the two but Toki refuse to hear Konoha's plea and said she would only speak to Naruto. The Council called her a demon lover and that put an end to the two countries relationship. Tsuki no Kuni (Land of the Moon) was next and they express their outrage by closing all their shipments and port to anyone residing in Konoha and the Land of Fire. This was another serious blow as to Konoha as Tsuki no Kuni was the second strongest sea traders next to Muzi no Kuni (Water Country). It also didn't help that Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) quickly stop all shipments towards Konoha once they learn that the hero who saved them from Gatō and his reign of terror.

This created a problem as Nami no Kuni held one of the largest international shipping port on the elemental countries. Tsunade sent Kakashi to speak to their Daiymō but he was unwelcome. With the goods they manage to sell, the people of Nami no Kuni hired Samurai to protect them. Tsunade knew this was a problem as even a highly experience Jōnin would have a trouble against a full trained Samurai.

Takigakure withdrew their support and claim they cannot support a shinobi village that was predigest and banish it's heroes without cause.

This was the biggest blow to Konoha. In less than six months, Konoha lost all its allies. While the Citizen Council wasn't concern and claimed they were better off not looking after weak allies, the Shinobi Council was worried. Even the old farts who called themselves Elders showed signs of concern.

"Tsunade-hime!" Jiriaya said as he appeared by the window. This broke Tsunade out of her thoughts as she turns to the long time pervert, comrade and perhaps her closest friend alive.

"Jiraiya! What's going on? Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" Tsunade said.

"We got trouble. Orochimaru is having a secret meeting with some village leaders. I think he's planning an alliance with them!"

"Who!" Tsunade said at once.

"Hoshigakure (Hidden Star Village) Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village) Jōmae no Sata (Village of Keys) Moyagakure (Hidden Haze Village) Soragakure (Hidden Sky Village) Yumegakure (Hidden Dream Village) and Kigakure (Hidden Tree Village)!" Jiraiya said.

"Why so many hidden villages? Do you know what he wants?" Tsunade demanded.

"Most likely he's trying to assemble his own army. I'm trying to find out just how strong his shinobi's are, but it clear he has his sights set on Konoha." Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"Talk about bad timing. We just lost all our allies and morale is at an all-time low with the trade routes block on our country." Tsunade said as she realized that Orochimaru might actually defeated them with the forces he's assemble.

"Talk about bad timing. We have no allies, Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village) is increasing it's military strength, Iwagakure (Hidden Stone Village) is looking for a reason to attack us and Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village) has closed its borders and only allows a few nations to travel to and trade with it."

"Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village) won't help us, they've basically turn their backs on us." Jiraiya said.

"I'll call an emergency council meeting to get our shinobi's ready." Tsunade said.

"I'll go out and see if I can get more information." Jiraiya said as he shunshin (Body Flicker) away.

Tsunade grabs her sake and drinks straight from the bottle, not even bothering to pour it down her cup.

* * *

**Otogakure – Hidden Base**

Orochimaru sat at the head of the table where eight leaders of small but powerful hidden villages that all hated Konoha with a passion. Almost as much as he did. Yakushi Kabuto, the young nineteen year old medic was standing behind him on his right hand side. The one thing Orochimaru like about the young man was that he was loyal and devoted. Not to mention the perfect spy and as strong as Hatake Kakashi. He had others under his command who were high jōnin level, but Kabuto was his best.

Orochimaru eyed the first individual, the Yondaime Hoshikage Akashoshi. A title he thought, was an attempt for Hoshigakure (Hidden Star Village) to say there were as a strong as the great nations. Orochimaru knew Akahoshi was ambitions and power hungry. It's why he came. However, while he may be a treacherous bastard, even he wouldn't dare challenge Orochimaru for the position of power. He knew his place well. However, Orochimaru knew he was a shinobi, and a shinobi always looks for the best opportunity to strike once they see a weakness.

The next person was a forty year old High Jōnin from Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village) named Mui and his son Muku, a newly promoted ANBU of Kusagakure. Both desire power and respect in the shinobi world. They've even gone so far as to steal other jutsu's from hidden village by keeping a prison there. Orochimaru had plans for that prison. Plans that made his lips smile. He knew of Mui and Muku's experiments and their desire to create the ultimate jutsu. Such plans would go well for his plan to destroy Konoha before turning to the rest of the world. However Kusagakure had on problem, they were currently lock in a civil war. Orochimaru knew if he got Kusagakure support, then he would have to help end the civil war quickly.

Orochimaru turn his attention to the mysterious Key Master of the Hidden Lock Village from the Land of Keys. They are not well known fighters, but they are excellent spies and infiltrators. Not to mention they were masters at torture and integration. Information was there game, and they mastered it. If only Jiraiya could have a spy network as successful as Hidden Lock Village. It didn't matter, counter intelligent was also one of their specialties.

Orochimaru eyes turns to the attention of another mysterious figure, the Illusive Jōnin of Moyagakure (Haze Village). The Haze village, were experts at stealth and guerilla warfare tactics. Not as strong as Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village) Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village) or Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall Village) they none the less, hated Konoha since it's foundation and fought against them three times in the Great War. Tsunade didn't like them as it was a Moyagakure shinobi's who killed her beloved brother. Them joining his Coalition would cause an emotional wreck in Tsunade which was an added bonus to the destruction of Konoha.

Next he turn to the man sitting on his left. His sensei at one time who taught him kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques) and the current leader of remnants of Soragakure (Hidden Sky Village) and a medical ninja that was better than Kabuto and if possible could rival Tsunade. The man like Orochimaru was seeking a way for immortality. It was Shinnō who approach Orochimaru for an alliance to take down Konoha. However, thanks to his invitation and goal, Orochimaru decided to invite others who hated Konoha.

Next was Tenro Enzo, a man who hated Konoha deeply. He was the leader of the Yumegakure (Hidden Dream Village) and the best part was, there shinobi's were skilled in Genjutsu that rivaled the fame Kurama Clan of Konoha. There was no question he would be jumping at a possible alliance. However, Orochimaru knew he had to be careful and not appear desperate.

The last to join them was the legendary ANBU from Kigakure (Hidden Tree Village) and they had a long history against Konoha ANBU. The Hannya Black Ops of the Woods.

The sound of a light object striking the ground could be heard and everyone turn to Shimura Danzō and two of his Root ANBU bodyguards walking towards them. He took his seat across from Orochimaru causing the Snake Sannin to smile.

"Welcome my friends. I was hoping the Tsuchikage or Raikage would join us, but they have refused to meet with me." Orochimaru said in a false disappointed voice.

"It matters not, once Jiraiya and Tsunade are dead, all of Konoha, no all of Fire Country will be ours." Danzō said.

"Can you get any of Tsunade's techniques and knowledge on her medical ninjutsu Danzō?" Orochimaru asks.

"I'm blocking her every attempt at investing certain matters because they won't do well for our plans. However I do have some good news." Danzō said as he gave a sly smile.

Everyone turn to him and he smiled.

"Homura, Koharu and I now have the power to control where the shinobi's are sent. They couldn't come as they are keeping Tsunade off my back." Danzō said.

Orochimaru began to chuckle and Kabuto smiled as he pushes up his oval glasses.

"Excellent. I was hoping for Konoha shinobi's to be eliminated during the invasion at the Chūnin Exams, however, I never suspected Sarutobi-sensei to use a kinjutsu." Orochimaru said.

"How bad is Konoha?" Mui asks.

"All our allies left and what treaties we had with neighboring nations became void." Danzō said without a care in world.

"Danzō-sama, if I may ask, are you not worried?" Kabuto said.

"Once Tsunade is gone and all those who follow her Will of Fire, I will create a Konoha where the shinobi's truly understand what it means to be a shinobi and not some peace loving fool like Sarutobi was. Then, I will destroy all those who turn their backs on their master." Danzō said.

"Why couldn't you come Hokage Danzō." Mui asks with a frown. It would make the Dark Coalition plans go much smoother.

"The Daiymō favored Jiraiya's opinion more than mine. You could say, by banishing the Kyūbi we weaken Konoha. Now, they cannot hope to survive a war right now. Right now, Jiraiya suspects something, but…" Danzō said with another sly smile.

"He thinks this is a meeting with other Hidden Village's in an attempt to forge an alliance. He doesn't know, that we've all been allies for more than five years. Sarutobi-sensei, and Jiraiya… are both idiots and naive." Orochimaru said.

"What of Akatsuki?" Akahoshi said with a worried frown.

"The Leader found me and I offer him a truce."

"What did you offer him?" Shinnō asks in a worried tone.

"Nothing much, just the promise to locate a Bijū or Jinchūriki for him."

"I had tried to offer Akatsuki the Kyūbi but the brat disappeared without a trace. Hatake Kakashi place my Root Agents under a genjutsu before he escorted the demon out of the village."

"How long till we are ready to begin the war?" Orochimaru asks.

"I still got a civil war to deal with, I'm going to need help putting them down." Mui said.

"I'll send what shinobi's I can to subdue the rebels who have turn against your rule." Orochimaru said.

"We all should."

"Then build up our forces. Killing the Kusa (Grass) rebels will be good practice, before we kill Konoha." Orochimaru said.

"So we are in agreement. In three years the war will begin." Danzō said in a calm tone. He could feel his blood beginning to boil with excitement. This is what a true shinobi craved for, not peace but war and bloodshed.

"Yes, the time has come… for Konoha to burn. For they will not survive the Fourth Great Shinobi War!" Orochimaru said as he begins to laughs.

"There is one thing we must do to gain favor with Akatsuki." Danzō said causing Orochimaru to stop laughing.

"What's that?"

"We must kill Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi huh, that will be no easy task. His brother wants vengeance." Kabuto said.

"My sources claim that Itachi has defected from Akatsuki. He may know of our Coalition. If he warns Konoha… then all our carefully planning will be for nothing." Danzō said in a serious tone of voice.

"Then we must be cautious. Have your Root Agents keep a close eye on the Hokage. It may be our best bet to know how to defeat Tsunade." Orochimaru said.

The light burn out and last everyone saw before the darkness took over was Orochimaru's glowing yellow snake like eyes.

* * *

Author Notes: The Coalition has been revealed. I decided to add the Elders of Konoha's treachery to make the story more exciting. Tsunade and Jiraiya as well as the rest of Konoha have no idea the danger they are in, especially with spies in their midst.

Konoha strength may have been weaken, but they are still strong. That's why Orochimaru and his Coalition haven't struck yet, even with Konoha Alliance-less. The reason why they are going to wait three years is to try to gather enough strength to overwhelm Konoha and to bring the morale down before they strike. As my readers can see, the plot becomes dark as there are enemies everywhere and there are still more enemies I'm going to be introducing.

Naruto and Itachi have gathered a group of Daiymō's to speak to them about something.

Danzō is using Uchiha Shisui sharingan eye to control and manipulate the Fire Daiymō into restricting Tsunade's power and increasing his own.

As you all know however, not every plan can be perfect because that one little thorn, can stop your path. In this case it's Naruto.

Any suggestions are welcome. I could use some ideas for taijutsu and ninjutsu styles for Naruto. As well as any ideas for new characters and villains.

Also please note that I did put in the Uchiha Clan from the last chapter and they will be apart of this story. I will explain more next chapter when I introduce them.

Please review


	4. A Mind of Shadows

**Shadow Gods**

Author Notes: Banished from Konoha for using the Kyūbi's chakra, the elders hope to eliminate Akatsuki in swift strike by banishing Uzumaki Naruto. Believed to be dead, until seven years later, when a new figure will rise up and shake the shinobi world.

**Chapter 04: A Mind of Shadows**

Deep in the hidden base of Orochimaru, the fires barely lite the corridors but that didn't stop a young man with red eyes walking down the dark corridor. he didn't stop walking until he saw what he was looking for. A tall man with black eye and yellow snake like eyes.

"I thought you were going to train me." Sasuke said in annoyance the moment Orochimaru was back from the Dark Coalition meeting. Orochimaru frowns at the boys' lack of respect but he smiled knowing that wonderful and powerful body of the Uchiha would soon be his. He just had to wait.

"Patience Sasuke-Kun, first we need to improve your stamina and endurance. Kimimaro!" Orochimaru called out. From behind Orochimaru, Kimimaro walk out the shadows and knelled before his master.

"You summoned me, Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro said.

"Yes, I want you to train Sasuke-kun in Taijutsu. He's not… strong enough." Orochimaru said knowing it would motive Sasuke to train harder. Sure enough, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and it filled with rage. The mature sharingan with three tomoes seem to glow in the darkness with fury.

"Understood Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro walks away with Sasuke following him.

Orochimaru stood there smiling. Knowing Sasuke would grow into the perfect host.

"Orochimaru-sama, I've gathered all the lieutenants you've requested." Kabuto said as a group of shinobi's walked up and kneeled before him. As they should.

"Kasumi-hime, (Princess Kasumi) Hōzuki Suigetsu, Karin, Guren, Amachi… I have a task for all of you. Amachi, you will be working under Kabuto to prefect the Curse Seal level two. I want an army of them to be ready in three years. Karin, I have a mission for you. I want you to find my old friend, Hiruko. Once we go to war, his skills will be needed as well as his knowledge." Orochimaru said as the two bow and took off immediately. "Guren, I want you to train our most loyal soldiers and turn them into a fierce army that will be ready to march in three years. As for you Suigetsu, I will be letting you take command of a special underwater unit I have created to attack several ports in the Land of Fire. Leave no survivors." Orocimaru said.

"Okay, Orochimaru-sama." Suigetsu said as he gives his shark tooth grin.

Everyone was gone and Orochimaru stood there slightly amused.

"We may have a problem, Orochimaru." Danzō said as he appeared from the shadows behind Orochimaru.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asks not really caring.

"Tsunade has discovered one of my medical ANBU operatives spying and stealing from her private storage. Right now my agents have manage hid her but she cannot stay in Konoha. I would like for her to stay with you and she can help train your ANBU unit."

"That's acceptable, as long as she doesn't get in my way, or I may kill her." Orochimaru said.

"It doesn't matter, she will either succeed in her mission, or die for her failure." Danzō said calmly.

* * *

Sasuke receive a kick in the gut and skid backwards until he stop and started panting. Kimimaro was stronger than he suspected. Orochimaru didn't remove the curse seal on his neck, but he did place a curse seal counter on it to prevent Sasuke from using it. This meant he wasn't as strong as he was when he fought Naruto.

Naruto, his mind turn to the blond for a moment and wonder where the idiot had gotten so much power. The only good news that came out of that fight was that he fully mature his Sharingan. He could have, no he should have killed Naruto when he was at his mercy. He needed the power to kill his brother. He needed to have the Mangekyō Sharingan. He needed to become stronger than his brother. However a small part of him warn him that he cannot become like Itachi and be seduce by power.

"You're distracted. Focus, or you will face defeat." Kimimaro said breaking Sasuke's thoughts.

Sasuke charged at Kimimaro in the Gōken (Strong Fist) form and tried to land a hit. It frustrated Sasuke to no end that a guy with only bones for a blood line, could evade him and his Sharingan with little ease.

"No, I'm not done, I will not lose again!" Sasuke shouted as he attacks Kimimaro.

Orochimaru was surprise when Kimimaro survived the fight against Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee. Both were not easy opponents. Kimimaro began to train harder than ever to have his revenge against Sabaku no Gaara. However, unlike Sasuke who let his emotions ruled his judgment, Kimimaro knew better than to put his personal feelings before his duty. The only reason why Kimimaro was able to survive was because his heart beat had not stop completely. Kabuto was able to tell right away, though it was no doubt thanks to the Dark Medical Ninjutsu of Shinnō who picked him before Konoha ANBU could collected his body. Orochimaru was slightly jealous of Shinnō's talents with his medical ninjutsu and yomi tensei (Dark Restoration) that could bring a person back to life that died only moments before. The more Orochimaru thought about his former sensei, the more he realized the two of them was on the same coin just on different ends.

Orochimaru turn his thoughts to the other members of the Sound Five, they perish in battle against mere genin's. This told Orochimaru something valuable, Konoha still had strength, and there is still courage, even a strong morale… almost like a Will of some kind. This meant he had to plan these next three years carefully.

He had seals in place all over his pace to prevent sensor's and even the Byakugan couldn't see inside his base. However, something was causing him concern. He knew Danzō wasn't being truthful about Uchiha Itachi and that made him worried. That meant Itachi was blackmailing Danzō, Homura and Koharu. However, that meant that it must be big, even bigger than he originally thought if Danzō approach him after he left Akatsuki to create an alliance with him. Danzō, the one person who was perhaps even dirtier and more cunning than he was. The best thing they had in common, was they had a bloodlust for battles.

"Orochimaru." A voice said behind and the Snake Sannin turns to see a Sharingan and Rinnegan looking at him.

"Totsugeki-sama" (Lord Onslaught) Orochimaru said with a worried tone. Although the man's face wasn't showing due to the darkness of the shadow he was in. Orchimaru was no the less worried. He knew he didn't stand a chance against him no matter how hard he tried to fight him.

"You'll ask for a dozen clones of Zetsu. My question is, how did you know about Zetsu being a clone?" Totsugeki demanded.

Orochimaru smirked but he was trying to keep a straight face.

"I've done experience with the Shodaime Hokage's Mokuton Ninjutsu, so I can recognize a clone of Senju Hashirama just by looking at one."

"I see, what will you give Akatsuki in return?" Totsugeki demanded in a cold tone of voice.

"I found a boy who can find Jinchūriki. You are after them are you not? I will send my men to hunt them down and give them to you."

"Interesting, I wasn't made aware of such a child existed. Very well, I will give you a Zetsu, one for now. However, if you betray me, then you will suffer in the Akumu Jigen (Nightmare Realm) for all eternity."

"Understood."

Totsugeki disappeared and Orochimaru wonder when he was going to get a Zetsu clone, when a white body drop in front of him of an incomplete clone.

"Kabuto, we changing bases… we're going to Kusgakure Hideout." Orochimaru said to his second in command.

* * *

It has been six month, six long months and Itachi made a startling discovered. Naruto had more seals place on him. He immediately knew it was Danzō's doing.

He discovered a chakra restraining seal which work a lot like the chakra suppressor seal only that it made controlling ones' chakra nearly impossible.

He found a Mind Alternating Seal which controlled the mind of an individual, could extract intelligence from the by being near the individual and preforming the seals. It also allowed the individual to place under a genjutsu very easy without the person realizing it.

The third seal was the most disturbing. It stop personal growth and limited the intelligence of the individual.

It suddenly dawned upon Itachi why Danzō took Uchiha Shisui's Sharingan eye and why he attempted to collected both of them. Danzō was using Naruto as a personal spy and going to use him as a scape goat to release the Kyūbi in the middle of Konoha and he would 'fight' it and 'defeat' it to win the people's approval so he could be Hokage.

Itachi also knew that Danzō couldn't have down these seals on his. He wasn't skilled enough. It was a miracle that Itachi's Sharingan spotted the seals hidden in Naruto's head. That meant, he approach someone who was skilled at making curse seals. Orochimaru.

If Danzō was working with Orochimaru, then it could spell trouble for Konoha. Both men were obsess with gaining the position Hokage. Orochimaru may have given up on it and moved on when he created his own village, but Danzō remained behind in Konoha and even offered to help hunt down Orochimaru. Normally a this would not seem odd to the village, but Itachi was a talented and a skilled shinobi who was not called a genius for nothing. Mostly likely Danzō offered was to allow Orochimaru to roam free and to secretly pass information to Orochimaru on the village. This made Itachi wonder just how far the man would go to become Hokage.

Itachi knew he couldn't remove the seals. He could seek out Jiraiya-sama. However that was a problem. It would mean going to Konoha. He doubt he would be able find Jiraiya-sama in Konoha. It also put him at risk fighting Konoha shinobi's and he was done fighting pointless battles. The other was to seek an Uzumaki. There were masters of seals and could remove any seal before one could blink. That however, was a problem in of itself. The Uzumaki Clan was scatted. They vanished from the elemental continent nearly twenty years ago when their home Uzushiogakure (Hidden Whirlpool Village) was destroyed by Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village) and Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village). One opinion, though he would never do it, was to seek Pain of Akatsuki. Pain was an fūinjutsu (Sealing Technique) Master. However that would be like handing Naruto over to Aktasuki and just giving the Kyūbi over to them on a silver platter.

Itachi remember hearing a rumor on the other side of the sea, past Kirigakure. In the uncharted lands of the demons. Itachi knew it was ruled by samurai on that side, not shinobi's. Meaning he was going to be unwelcome. However he knew about a priestess who was gifted in seals and was consider by many a master despite her young age. Such a trait was not found commonly outside the Uzumaki's.

Itachi also knew by going to Demon Country, he would be far from ANBU and Konoha, meaning Naruto would be safe from any outside influence. However, to be safe…

"Itachi?" Naruto said. Naruto said no more as Itachi's Sharingan turn into a wheel and Naruto was place under his genjutsu.

"We're going to the Land of Demons." Itachi said.

* * *

Author Notes: How do you guys like what I did to Danzō. The man is the type to place such seals on people and seek alliances with enemies of Konoha just to degrade others and make himself look like he's protecting Konoha's interest. In the Naruto series, he's one of the top three most crooked shinobi's in Konoha. The others are Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara.

The name Totsugeki means Onslaught. If you guys know about Marvel Comics X-Men, then some of you might recognize that Onslaught is Professor X and Magneto merge into one being. I took that idea to create a Naruto Villain. This guy has Uchiha Madara's and Senju Hashirama's powers and abilities.

Here's a short bio of him.

**Name:** Totsugeki (Onslaught)

**Age:** Unknown

**Village** – Unknown

**Affection** – Akatsuki Leader and Mastermind

**Bloodline:** Right Eye (Uchiha Kagami – Uchiha Obito) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan - Left Eye Rinnegan - Mokuton Ninjutsu (Original White Zetsu Body)

**Classification:** Sage – Sensor

**Talents:** Curse Summoning (Gedō Mazō) (Demons) – Seal – Curse Seal – Barrier – Absorb – Regeneration – Jikūkan (Space-Time) Ninjutsu/Barrier Style

**Skill Level** – (6.5 = God) (6 = Transcendent) (5.5 Bijū) (5 = Kage) (4.5 = ANBU/Jōnin Commander) (4 = Jōnin) (3.5 = ANBU) (3 = Special Jōnin) (2.5 = Chūnin) (2 = Genin) (1.5 = Academy Student) (1 = Rookie) (0.5 = Civilian) {If anyone wants to use my ranking symbol for their own stories they can}

Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques) = 6 {Strongest Ninjutsu = Amaterasu}

Taijutsu (Hand to Hand Combat) = 5.5 {Style = Tetsuken -Iron Fist- Master Level}

Genjutsu (Illusion Techniques) = 6 {Strongest Genjutsu = Kotoamatsukami - Tsukiyomi - Izanagi}

Knowledge (I.Q Level) = 5.5

Wisdom (Learning and Planning Abilities) = 5.5

Prediction (Foreseeing an Enemies movements) = 5.5

Strength = 5

Stamina = 5.5

Speed (Fastest Travel Abilities) = 6

Agility (Combat Reflexes) = 5

Chakra Levels = 5

Intellect (Chakra Recovery Level) = 5.5

Offense Power = 6

Defense Power = 6

Durability (Punishment) = 5.5

Vitality (Strongest Damage Capabilities) = 6

Combat (Close Quarters Combat) = 5.5

Range (Mid-Long Range Combat) = 6

Hand Seals = 5.5

Threat Level = 5.5

Overall = 111/123.5

Bingo Book Rank Class = SS-Class

Master of Taijutsu – Ninjutsu – Genjutsu and is capable of fighting at any distance and is a full master of space-time ninjutsu that he capable of breaking other people's space-time with ease. He's also can use his Mangekyō Sharingan to use Kotamatsukami to control others without anyone them being aware. He currently is controlling Pain, Konan, Deidara, Sasori. Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame and Zetsu have free will. Unlike Kagami and Shisui, he does not have to wait ten years to use Kotamatsukami. Instead he can cast it on one person every year thanks to his body being made of Mokuton Ninjutsu. Since he took Obito's right sharingan eye from his corpse before Zetsu devoured the body, he can use Kamui on a massive scale without getting tired.

**Weakness:** Body failing him: Cannot fight no more than ten minutes. Due to Uchiha Madara's curse seal to keep him loyal. Cannot control a Bijū and fight at the same time for more than three minutes. Will suffer severe chakra drainage and will risk turning into a tree. Chakra level are at low bijū level and is not at the chakra or fighting level of Uchiha Madara or Senju Hashirama.

**Goal:** Resurrect Uchiha Madara and become the Jūbi's Jinchuriki to dominate the world

I know, I know totally made him over rated. I made him insanely strong. However I wanted to create a villain that made other villains like Obito, Danzō, Orochimaru and Akatsuki pale in comparison. Much like Orochimaru's immortality jutsu, having a full mokuton body has its drawbacks. Basically he's just an artificial being with a body that's failing him. In this story, he's got about ten years left before he transforms into a tree. (Think of Shimura Danzō right arm when he lost control of Senju Hashirama's cells and a tree emerge from his arm and nearly swallowed him alive.)

Please note: like the titles says, Shadow Gods, this is a super insane god like fic. And not just one character. There will be many characters insanely strong. It will take wit and skill as well as cunning to defeat these opponents.


	5. Inheritance of Asura

**Shadow Gods**

Author Notes: Banished from Konoha for using the Kyūbi's chakra, the elders hope to eliminate Akatsuki in swift strike by banishing Uzumaki Naruto. Believed to be dead, until seven years later, when a new figure will rise up and shake the shinobi world.

**Chapter 05: Inheritance of Asura**

Itachi and Naruto were walking, it has been two weeks since they made it to the other side in the Land of Honey. The good news was Naruto no longer under Itachi's genjutsu. The better news was that there were no shinobi village's on this side of the content. The bad news, Naruto was angry at Itachi for putting him under a genjutsu in the first place.

They walked in silence. Itachi was unsure if Naruto was in the Bingo Book yet, but they kept their black conical hats low and walked through the lands.

They said nothing as they headed towards Oni no Kuni (Demon Country) and walked pass some civilians who eyed them suspiciously.

**Konohgakure**

Tsunade leans back in her chair was thinking about the upcoming war. While the fat pig's of the civilian council merely laugh at her for suggesting to prepare for war, Koharu and Homura merely stated there hasn't been any aggression from these village's to Konoha so there was no need to panic.

In the end, Tsunade felt like she was banging her head against the wall. She even wonder why she stayed. The truth was simple, to honor Naruto. There were still good people in Konoha and her grandfather would not look her in the eye if she abandon Konoha and toss aside the Will of Fire. However, she knew Danzō and the two Elder Council members were up to something. Something in her gut was telling her that they should not be trusted. Danzō had disappeared from the village for month and he claim he was 'taking care of some business' before he retreated into the underground headquarters of the Foundation.

Jiraiya has also been gone for a long time. He would have sent a message by now, unless...

Tsunade's eyes open wide when she look out the window and narrowed her eyes as she was scanning the village.

She was under surveillance, and not by her ANBU. It seemed for some reason Danzō had his agents keeping a close eye on her.

Tsunade was not stupid, she had a higher I.Q. than the three farts, and knew at once, even though there was no proof; they were in league with Orochimaru. This made her very nervous yet the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her. Orochimaru was able to penetrate both Konoha's new security defense system when it was only a year old with remarkable ease. That meant someone, with a position of authority had access to the defense layout and gave them to Orochimaru. She also remember hearing about how only two ANBU squads were patrolling the areas that got the most damage. The rest were put on administration leave. It took Konoha nearly an hour to mobilize a proper defense. It was by luck that Jiraiya was in the village! She knew at once Jiraiya presence and skills gave Konoha the morale and defense it needed to counter attack.

Then came the question of Sunagakure. That was a tougher question. Jiraiya did tell her that Orochimaru use to belong to Akatsuki. Even though he left, he could have kept in contacts with Aktatsuki. That could mean Sunagakure might have spies in their midst. If that was true, no hidden village was safe.

The only thing that was entering her mind was she was being set up by the Council and Elders. Lucky she there was one power she had left, it was a gamble and it was a risk, but she could call a war summit with the captains, department heads and clan heads. If they side with her, if they agreed that Orochimaru was preparing for war… then she could overturn the Daiymō's decisions and both the Village Civilian Council and the Village Shinobi Council power would become void in a time of war. She would gain, supreme power over all military jurisdictions and the power of the Hokage would be restore. For once she was thanking Orochimaru for being a Nuke-Nin (Rogue Ninja) that was plotting to wage war against Konoha.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm right next door you don't have to shout." Shizune said as she enters the Hokage's office.

"I need you to call a war summit immediately."

"A war summit?"

"Orochimaru is planning to attack us and we need to get prepared." Tsunade said.

"I'm on it Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade enters the old war room. It was clear it hasn't been used in years. However it would have to do. She would pay some genin's to clean it tomorrow.

Tsunade sat down at the edge of the table and waited. Sure enough, the ANBU Commander, Terai came in followed by Shikaku the Jōnin Commander, Inoichi the head of Intelligence Department and the clan head of Yamanaka Clan. Hatake Kakashi was surprisingly on time. Most likely he didn't want to see his precious book getting burn.

"Alright, thank you all for coming here on short notice. Jiraiya left me with some terrible news. Orochimaru has made a new alliance. With several hidden villages. All of which, hate Konoha."

"Are they planning to attack Konoha?" Inoichi said.

"Most likely." Shikaku said. "Orochimaru suffered a heavy defeated when the Oto-Suna (Sound-Sand) Alliance failed. It possible that he is trying to get a bigger army and will attempt to fight Konoha on multiple fronts."

Everyone mutters.

"I agree," Kakashi said. "Orochimaru would not seek an alliance unless he was seeking to do harm to Konoha. Right now we may be consider to be the strongest village, but even we cannot fight so many enemies on so many fronts."

"However, we have a problem, we've lost all our allies because we banish Uzumaki Naruto." Chōza said.

"I will send out request for aid to the other hidden villages and countries Daiymō-sama." Tsunade said.

"Then we are in agreement, we are at war?" Shikaku said.

"Agreed, it clear that Orochimaru is massive a stronger force than last time." Kakashi said.

Tsunade smiled and they all got up nodding their heads in agreement. Both Councils were just going to love this. The thought made her smile.

**Demon Country Priestess Temple**

Itachi and Naruto stop in front of the temple and look up. Getting to the port was easy, getting on a ship was easy, getting to the Demon Countries Priestess was easy, now they had the most difficult task before them. Getting the Priestess Shion to agree to help them.

An explosion caused part of the temple to collapse.

"Protect Shion-sama!" The samurai shouted as they rush to the temple.

"Naruto, let's go." Itachi said as they both followed the samurai.

Itachi knew that Samurai train in chakra much like shinobi's, however they used chakra differently.

Naruto jumps inside ignoring Itachi's warning of caution.

"Taiju Kage Bunshin!" (Mass Shadow Clone) Naruto shouted.

"Who is that Gaki (Brat0?!" The shinobi's in white clothing shouted.

**Orochimaru Kusagakure Hidden Base**

Kabuto was walking towards the main chamber where Orochimaru was busy looking at a map with small figures on the map. Orochimaru has yet to move the pieces but he was merely stared at it. However Kabuto knew at once, that Orochimaru was only playing the war game in his mind and once he found the best move. Kabuto said nothing as he knew better than to interrupt Orochimaru was he was in plotting mode. Instead he walks over to the table by the wall and picks up some folders. He immediately recognize that these were Konoha Shinobi's, their best shinobi's.

"A gift from the Elders of Konoha." Orochimaru said as he got up and moves a piece from Hoghigakure to Konoha's eastern borders. He then places Guren figure near Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall Village) and the Valley of End. He then places the Hannya ANBU in Kusagakure. (Hidden Grass Village)

Orochimaru walks to Kabuto and picks up an envelope.

"Make sure our ANBU studies these files." Orochimaru said as he hands the envelope to Kabuto. Kabuto opens it and looks at it.

"Konoha's ANBU list! How did Danzō-sama get this?" Kabuto asks with curiosity. Even he couldn't this this.

"I suspect he took Uchiha Shisui's Sharingan eye for himself. If that's show, then he's going to be very troublesome later." Orochimaru replied.

"You suspect a betrayal?"

"I do, Danzō is well known for not keeping alliances long. However he's only remain this long with us because we've got a common enemy."

"Tsunade-sama." Kabuto said.

"Yes, now, what is it Kabuto?"

"I heard some very interesting news. I trust you know about Oni no Kuni (Demon Country) and the rumored Ghost Army.

"Yes, I know the legend."

"Well apparently the Ghost Army is nothing more than just statues. From what the rumors say, they have attack the Countries Priestess. However two unknown shinobi's have thwarted the attempt and save the Priestess life."

"Interesting. Kabuto, what do you think of our currently strength."

"We will be struggling against Konoha if we march to war with them, even with our alliance and Intel on them. I'm not one to be judgmental Orochimaru-sama, however…. Konoha has nearly five times the amount of Jōnin's and ANBU then our Coalition. Not to mention, they have your two teammates with them. Even without allies, they are still… the strongest shinobi village of all. We are going to need an edge against them if we hope to defeat Konoha."

"Then go to Oni no Kuni and find the source of the Ghost Army strength. Who commands them?" Orochimaru asks.

"A Dark Medical-Nin Yomi."

"Interesting, dark medical-nin's are usual medics who use forbidden ninjutsu with their medical ninjutsu. See if will join our Coalition." Orochimaru said. Kabuto bows and leaves.

"First I must thank you for rescuing Shion-sama." The Samurai captain said as he bows before Naruto and Itachi.

"Shion-sama, you a master of fūin no jutsu (Sealing Techniques) are you not." Itachi asks in a calm voice.

"I am, I have studying seals since I could read." Shion said in a calm voice.

"This young shinobi has seals place on the back of head that is putting him in constant danger. It's hindering his growth, intelligence and his abilities to use chakra properly." Itachi said calmly.

"How long have been on his?"

"Unknown. It could have been about ten years." Itachi said.

"Some seals grow over time. Some, became a part of you and are dangerous to remove. If they have been on him for so long." Shion-sama said in a calm manner.

"I need these seals removed." Naruto said.

Shion said nothing but looks at Naruto calmly.

"Very well… but in return you are to escort me to the Numa no Kuni (Swamp County) so I can completely my own mission." Shion said after a few minutes. She gets up and her samurai follows suit. "Follow m."

The one thing Shion knew about seals was she had to be careful. If these seals have been on him for a long time, then it may kill him if she wasn't careful. She heard that shinobi's sometimes use barbaric methods on their own men and she hated dealing with shinobi's. However the one thing she knew right now, was that there were shinobi's after her life. It was better if she had some of her own to protect her so she can seal up Mōryō before he is release upon the world.

**The Hidden Plane**

"Where, where am I?" Naruto said as he opens his eyes.

"I've been waiting for you, Uzumaki Naruto." A young man said as he stood before Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto said in confession.

"That's right my decedent wouldn't know me. My name has long been forgotten. However you're the first transcend to actually meet me." The man said.

"What do you mean?"

"The seals have been removed from you, however I know you know, that you've felt my presence in the past."

"So I wasn't imagine that someone else was inside of me."

"Not inside, a part of you."

"Who are you?"

"Ōtsutsuki Asura, son of the Sage of Paths."

"You're his son?"

"His youngest son. I had a brother, name Indra who after my father's death, had a fierce rival with."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, our destiny as I learn is made by the choices we make." Asura said.

"So why are you here?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have been treated wrongly, I know this. Yet you still have a pure heart. What will you do?" Asura asks.

"I understand their fears. I really do, the Kyūbi did a lot of damage to Konoha and some clans were wipe out. They lost a lot of love ones because of the attack. However, Konoha is still my home. If I could just show them that I'm not the Kyūbi, then I would be happy. However that's not possible being banish. However… that doesn't mean should hate them. Peace cannot be achieve with brute strength. First you must love yourself as much as you love your neighbor then only by understanding and accepting each other… can one have peace."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I won't seek revenge, however nor will I help Konoha. I would rather let them come to me before I just try to return. In the meantime, I will create a shinobi village that will learn the principles of love and peace." Naruto said.

Asura smiled.

"I'm glad you're my transcendent. Give me your dominate hand and I will give you my power." Asura said.

Naruto held out his hand and he could feel chakra, power and knowledge running in him.

**Naruto Mindscape**

Itachi did not like what he was about to do, but he knew he had to do it. As Shion-sama was preforming the curse seal removal ritual he was using his sharingan to enter Naruto's mindscape.

"You are no doubt a very talented Shinobi to come this far in matter of seconds." A deep voice said behind a large cage. "Now I see, the Sharingan… one as powerful as Uchiha Madara. No wonder why you were able to break that genjutsu place upon you when you attempted to kidnap Naruto to extract me."

"I have study genjutsu under Uchiha Shisui until his death. However I haven't come here to talk. I came to ask for help."

"What do you want?" Kyūbi asks.

"I want you to give your power and help Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi said.

"I will not help a human. All you see us is just weapons to be harness. I would rather see you all dead before I help one of you. Also, I will not be controlled again." Kyūbi said in a anger tone of voice.

"Then you leave me no choice, I had a feeling you wouldn't do this willingly, Kotoamatsukami!" Itachi said as his left sharingan eye shifted into a four wheel pin and the Kyūbi eyes open wide.

"Shit…!" The nine tails said before he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Itachi turn to leave but stop when the Kyūbi called to him.

"Will you protect the Gaki (Brat)?"

"I will. The Sandaime Hokage once said Naruto has the Will of Fire within him." Itachi said.

"Come here, I will give you a gift."

Itachi walks forward only for the nine tails chakra to wrap around like a cocoon.

"It is done."

"What did you do?" Itachi asks.

"I increase your chakra and infuse that Uchiha Shisui sharingan into both of yours eyes. You now have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. I also cured your body of the disease that's been plaguing you. Protect him, guard him… even should he lose himself." Kyūbi said. "I won't forget that you've change me, but I'm not mad either about either. Now go."

Itachi opens his eyes to see Naruto standing up.

"We should go." Naruto said as he look down upon his right hand. Itachi spotted it with his new enhance vision, there was a small circle on it that was some sort of seal and it was glowing.

**Konohagakure**

Tsunade was in her office with a smile on her face. She didn't like the idea of war, but to take down the council's made her day. The War Summit went well and everyone agreed to strip the Council of their power and give emergency powers to Tsunade to counter the growing threat of Orochimaru and his allies. Koharu, Homura did not take it well and tried to convince Tsunade to restore the power of the Council. She refused stating she would only restore the power of the Council when Orochimaru was dead and the war was over.

In the end the Elders spoke to the Fire Daiymtried to convince Tsunade to restore the power of the Council. She refused stating she would only restore the power of the Council when Orochimaru was dead and the war was over.

In the end the Elders spoke to the Fire Daiymō and he agreed Tsunade could keep her emergency powers under the condition that the council had the right to know the course of actions she was taking.

She hated dealing with the greedy pigs, but knew better than to argue with the Fire Daiymō.

She immediately made Jiraiya her second, but something in the back of her mind told her Danzō should be her second. He brush it off and scowled at the thought of the old war hawk.

She wish Naruto was in the village. She knew if they get Naruto back, they could restore the alliance they had with other nations and possible restore their military might to glory not to mention the resources wouldn't be facing the problems they were today. The only thing she knew that was ahead was that Konoha would be facing it's darkest hour.

* * *

Author Notes: Took me longer than i like, but the new chapter is complete and done. This ends the the Banishment Arc and I will be doing a time skip seven years later, so Naruto will be nineteen years old instead of twelve. I will be introducing new characters and I will be getting into the war.

Any ideas for characters I will welcome them.

Naruto has met Asura and gain his power. The same thing will happen to Sasuke. Just wait, you guys are going to be surprise. Please Review and Comment.


	6. The Festival of the Alliance

**Shadow Gods**

Author Notes: Seven Years has pass, and Uzumaki Naruto has not only made a name for himself, but built a hidden village. Konoha has been in a war with The Dark Coalition for nearly five years. His true name however remains unknown to the shinobi world and only the Alliance is aware of who he is.

Yūhi Kurenai and her team; Jōnin Hyūga Hinata, ANBU Lieutenant Aburame Shino and ANBU Lieutenant Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru have been caught trespassing into Alliance territory and infiltrating Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall Village)

Words reaches Tsunade who quickly sends Jiraiya to infiltrate the Alliance Capital of Tori no Kuni (Bird Country) and rescue Kurenai and her team before the Alliance declares them to be their enemies. Unknown to Konoha, Kirigakure also makes its journey to the Capital in hope of creating a treaty with the Alliance.

**Chapter 06: The Festival of the Alliance**

**7 Years Later – Era of the Fourth Great Shinobi War**

Orochimaru was please, things have been going well. Five years ago, he openly declared war on Konoha the moment Danzō inform Tsunade's plan to use he's attack during the Chūnin Exams to 'defend' Konoha. Orochimaru sped up his plans and attack Konoha. Just as he suspect Konoha shinobi's were strong and push back his forces. However he allowed that to happen in order to weaken Konoha's line of defense. Konoha was busy trying to keep the supplies secure so they keep fighting his Coalition.

One of the main problems he was having was Hatake Kakashi. However, that was to be expected. Kakashi was a War Veteran. He knew how to attack enemies and use their own resources against him.

Another problem he was having was Nara Shikaku. Orochimaru had to rethink some of his attack after an outpost that should have fallen to him, caused his beloved Curse Seal Level Two monsters to retreat from the combination tactics of the ANBU station there.

These were factors Orochimaru already plan ahead. He knew Jiraiya was keeping a close eye on him, but it hardly matter. Tsunade medical ninjutsu and Jiraiya's espionage hardly matter.

No, what was causing him to frown was the mysterious village Tanigakure (Hidden Valley Village) and their shinobi's that appeared around the same time as his war against Konoha. It wasn't just their shinobi's they had to be cautious of. They quickly establish an Alliance Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village) and Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country) rather quickly. Barely a week pass and other countries quickly join the Alliance. Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow) and the Daiymō Kazahana Koyuki quickly join the alliance. The real shocker was when Tori no Kuni (Bird Country) and its leader Toki joined the alliance. Bird Country had no military power, so many within Orochimaru's Coalition scuff at that small country. However… Orochimaru knew they were one of the richest countries in the world and a corner stone for trade goods. The Oni no Kuni (Demon Country) joined thanks to the countries priestess Shion and it's samurai held the mysterious Shiro Senkō (White Flash) in high regards. The only good thing about sending Kabuto, a master spy to Oni no Kuni was that he was able to save Yomi from death long enough to learn a medical kinjutsu known as Kyōka Shohō: Chakra Chūnyū (Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection) to use on their soldiers; the weakest as Orochimaru need to have his strong survive.

Orochimaru frowns thinking about gaining that kinjutsu, it was at the same time the Shiro Senkō began first appeared and his name began to send a chill down his spine. People said he was fast as the Yondaime Hokage. That caused Orochimaru to worry. He got more worried when the alliance gain control of Mori no Kuni (Forest County) and other countries like Mitsu no Kuni (Honey Country) Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country) Yama no Kuni (Mountain Country) Kawa no Kuni (River Country) Umi no Kuni (Sea Country) was a devastating loss for Orochimaru as Amachi had to abandon his underwater hideout. Numa no Kuni (Swamp Country) became a providence of the Alliance as there were few people who lived out there, Cha no Kuni (Tea Country) join the alliance fairly quickly as did a few other. Na no Kuni (Vegetables Country) and it's daiymō Haruna joined as well. Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) and their neighbor Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country) also joining allowing the Alliance to gain much control of raw goods and ports that many village's needed. The real kicker was when Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall Village) a nation not near any others of the alliance joined them. Whoever this Shiro Senkō was, he got all these countries to join him in under a year. Orochimaru frowns when he remember he tried to petition the Alliance to join his cause. They declared they were neutral. It was a real surprise when the strongest Samurai nation, Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country) became allies with the Alliance.

Orochimaru knew the Alliance could be a problem, especially if they start building up their military. He had sent spies into their territory but they all reported nothing to him. Whoever was in charge, was highly skilled. Orochimaru knew first hand it wasn't easy to create a counter-intelligence division. Even when you did, you needed to have Intelligence already in your possession to control Intelligence. It did not matter, as soon as he obtain the Sharingan for himself he would destroy the pathetic Alliance and it's shinobi's.

* * *

"Yo Hime-sama (Lady Princess) how are you feeling?" Jiraiya said as he appeared upside down behind her.

"Use the door Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted as she reads the report. Danzō's Foundation member manage to raid one of Orochimaru's stock houses and manage to get food and medicine to the village. The Civilian Council made sure the village knew who got them much needed supplies and food. When ask how did he get so much without them getting any damage, Danzō and the two farts called Elders just smile and said they had their ways.

"What do you need?" Tsunade said.

"I need a mission." Jiraiya said.

"Just go," Tsunade said no caring about the mission.

"Kurenai and her team were capture for trespassing near Takigakure."

"What were they doing there?" Tsunade shouted.

"They were tailing some Oto-Nin's who were talking to Takigakure shinobi's."

"Is the alliance getting involved?" Tsunade asks with concern.

"Unknown, however, his could mean some bad news for us. I need your permission to infiltrate the alliance see if I can find them."

"Go, quickly, before this gets out of hand." Tsunade orders.

Jiraiya said no more and vanished. He knew the best place to get information was in Tori no Kuni (Bird Country) where it was rumored to the capital of the Alliance.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

Kurenai woke and it took her a moment to realize she was being dragged by her arms by two shinobi's wearing black kimono clothes a sword strap to their backs. They also had black conical straw hats along with Mempo masks that look like a cross between a dragon's face to a kitsune (fox) teeth. There was also a filter between the where the mouth hole should have been.

It took Kurenai a moment to realize they were Alliance members ANBU.

"She's awake." Someone said.

"The drug is beginning to wear off." Someone else said.

"Hold her, she can create genjutsu without casting the hand seals for them." Someone said.

Kurenai felt a rough hand lifts her head up by the top of her head. Nearly yanking her hair out of its roots. It was then she realized that a needle was pressing itself into her neck and something was entering her.

Another Alliance ANBU, wearing the same black kimono with a white marking on the outfit approach Kurnaei and lifts her head up by her chin. By the way she was holding her, this had to a kunoichi (female shinobi).

"Why has Konoha enter Alliance territory?" the woman asks.

Kurenai said nothing. She was grinding her teeth to prevent her from speaking.

"Strong, I would expect nothing less from Yūhi Kurenai the famed Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. I would advise you against any attempts of escape, this ship is one of the Alliance many use to travel for ANBU operations. You will be monitor and watch by ANBU at all time, until we can reach the capital. Until such time, it would be wise if you behaved yourself." The ANBU Captain said before dropping her hand allowing Kurenai's head to fall down and she was being dragged back to the cell block.

* * *

Jiraiya manage to use his cover as a writer to enter Tori no Kuni (Bird Country) and was surprise when people were setting up some things. The Samurai guarding the gate gave him a city pass that would allow him to walk around the city but did not give him access to the shinobi and military areas.

"Excuse, I'm a traveler who is attempting to write a book, what are you preparing for?" Jiraiya asks a shop keeper.

"First time in Tori no Kuni?"

"I haven't been here in a few years." Jiraiya admitted.

"Awe most likely before Toki-sama help founded the Alliacne with the Shodaime Kurokage-sama. (First Black Shadow Leader)"

"Can you help me, I do want to write about the rise of the Kurokage-sama. He's rise fame is the quickest in the elemental nations."

"I can only tell you what was told to me." The shopkeeper said.

"I'm willing to pay your time." Jiraiya said.

"Just buy some things from my shop and we'll call it even. Now then, where to begin. Awe yes, are you aware of Oni no Kuni (Demon Country) and the Countries Priestess Shion-sama?"

"I've heard stories." Jiraiya admitted.

"Then you know two shinobi's arrived and aided Shion-sama when she was nearly taken from the world. What many don't know is the Kurokage-sama at the time was seeking Shion-sama help for her mastery of seals to remove a curse seal that was place on him. Afterwards he help her seal away a demon and the two became good friends. He would then travel the lands and learn as much as he could. He also gathered companions and followers. They make up the Tanigakure (Hidden Valley Village) shinobi's. However, the greatest of his followers serve as his personal bodyguards. They call themselves the Kage-Shin; (Shadow Gods) the four strongest of shinobi's under the Tanigakure Shinobi's."

"They must be strong if he named them that." Jiraiya said. He was a bit disturb by this piece of information.

"He didn't name them, they had no name until three years ago when the Alliance gave them that name."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Hmm, only one… she's the most popular Kage-Shin. You'll see her later tonight at the festival."

"I guess you don't know their abilities."

"I don't. They keep their techniques and abilities real lip sealed tight. That pass is a civilian pass, shinobi's and samurai have similar cards. I don't know how they work, but its to prevents spies from sneaking around."

"What about the Kurokage, I trust he'll be at the festival."

"He always attends. This year we're trying to make things look good."

"Why?"

"Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village) and the Mizukage will be attending. Lately tension has been mounting high between the Alliance and Mizu no Kuni (Water Country) and her shinobi and allies. The Kurokage and the Alliance are hoping to have Kirigakure and Muzu no Kuni as allies instead of as enemies."

"Why are tensions high between the Alliance and Kirigakure?"

"As you are aware Kirigakure and Mizu no Kuni hold the west sea and it's trade routes. However, in a short time, the Alliance has been gaining control of the eastern and southern seas. They don't like being challenge for control of the sea. It is the wish and will of the Alliance Daiymō's and the Kurokage as well as the Kagekage to try to get a treaty or an alliance with Kirigakure."

"So the Alliance is hoping to expand its control of the ocean trade routes."

"When that happens the only countries with ports the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning. The Land of Fire were not worried about, according to Kurokage-sama Konoha cannot last long in this war with so little resources. The only way for Konoha to survive the war, is to get Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village) Iwagakure (Hidden Stone Village) or the Alliance to help them."

"How strong is the Kurokage?" Jiraiya asks as he wrote down what was being said.

"Not sure, I know he can take on entire armies by himself and not even his bodyguards can defeat him. Shiro Senkō is one of many names he's gone by. Tetsu Kishi (Iron Knight) is one of his names, Kyojin (Giant) is also one of them. Perhaps his most famous is the Shinobi no Kami. (God of Shinobi's) He earn that because it is rumor there is no shinobi who can defeat him."

Jiraiya knew to earn the title Shinobi no Kami was no easy task. No even his sensei and master, Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't called the Shinobi no Kami despite being the strongest Sandaime Kage (Third Shadow) of the Five Great Nations and Villages. True many consider him to be a Shinobi God, but he wasn't at the level of the Shodaime Hokage (First Fire Shadow) Senju Hashirama fighting level or chakra level.

Jiraiya has heard of the other names as well as they were all growing and powerful names in the shinobi world. Tetsu Kishi was famous for being skilled with Dual Kodachi and for having a near indestructible skin that made many offensive jutsu's and weapons useless against him. Kyojin was another famous name as the person could use his chakra to become the size of a summoning with six arms and three faces.

"It's late, the festival is about to start, I hope you stop by my store later." The man said as he got up and walk away.

"Thank you." Jiraiya said. However he was worried. The Kurokage was stronger than he originally thought. All those names have pop up in his spy network, but their identities and abilities were unknown and Jiraiya couldn't find a trace of their origins.

Jiraiya hid in the crowd, trying to make sure that he wasn't spotted or recognize. He was eating and drinking trying to find some clues as to who exactly the Kurokaze was.

"There she is, its Setsuka-sama!" The crowd shouted. Jiraiya went to the main road and to his surprise he could a young girl no older than nineteen dancing on top of a stage. She had red hair that she kept the tide in a ponytail on the left side. She was wearing a very revealing outfit and Jiraiya could feel his pervert side coming out and his desire to get to know her more, personally. However he did well to keep himself in check. (If you guys think of Morgiana from Magi: Labyrinth of Magic then this is her. She's also a Kage-Shin though she's going to be the weakest of the Shadow Gods. Her Bio will appear in the next chapter.)

"You're beautiful as always Setsuka-sama!" Someone shouted.

Jiraiya watch the festival with interested. Temari and the wind users of Sunagakure made an appeared and the puppeteers also did a show. Other shinobi's made an appearance, using ninjutsu and genjutsu to make a spectacle.

Jiraiya paused and realized he was looking at a high V.I.P. box where security was very heavy. It was then he notice the Godaime Kazekage Gaara and a man wearing kage hat as well but it was black. Jiraiya decided to risk it and try to get as close as possible.

* * *

Up in the Kage box, Daiymō's from the Alliance and the two Kage's sat waiting for the arrival of the Godaime Mizukage Terumī Mei as well as the Mizu Daiymō.

Gaara and the Shiro Senkō turns their heads to see the Mizukage arrival.

"Mizukage-dono, welcome. I trust your journey was safe." The Kurokage said.

"It was, thank you." Mei said as she took her seat. "So this is a festival." Mei said in a amusing tone of voice.

"It is, we have one every year. It for the birth of the Alliance." The Kurokage said. Mei reaches for the Sake but stop when her one eye shinobi shouted at her.

"Mizukage-sama." The one eye shinobi said.

"Calm down Ao, they wouldn't try to poison me." Mei said as she took a sip of Sake and places it on the table that was next to her.

"Aren't we here to do a treaty?" Ao asks as kept a close eye on the Kurokage.

"We are, however… it's pointless to do it right away. Today, we'll enjoy the festival tomorrow we'll talk about the treaty, enjoy yourselves." The Kurokage said.

**Later that Night**

The Mizukage had to admit that the festival was ingenious. Now they were on an island in bird country, the Mizukage was enjoying the festival and the people were generous and kind. She knew it wasn't an act she looks over to where the people were gathering.

"What is it?" The Kurokage said breaking the Mizukage out of her thoughts. She look to see an ANBU member kneeling before his leader.

"A squad of Konoha shinobi's have been capture. They were infiltrating Takigakure where Coalition shinobi's were attempting to negotiate the use for a base within the country."

"Bring them before me."

"Hai, Kurokage-sama."

"Are you helping Orochimaru, Kurokage-dono?" Mei asks.

"No, I am neutral. Though I suspect with the way the wind is blowing we're going to get involved." The Kurokage said as he down his hat he gets and grabs a drink before walking towards where the stairs were. He raises he's cup up and the crowd cheers at the sight of their leader.

"As long as we stay true to each other, the Alliance will be bless and stay strong! May the blessings of the divine smile upon the Alliance! As long as the leaves dance, our fire will never die!" The Kurokage shouted. Everyone shouted and cheered.

"That's…" The Kurokage said in a uneasy tone.

"What is it?" a female with brown hair and brown eyes said. She was much shorter than the five foot ten inches Kurokage, she stood at five foot five inches and was extremely beautiful.

"Taki, gather the ANBU and what Jōnin's you can. Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin is here." The Kurokage said.

"Let's go." Taki said as the samurai and shinobi's walks down into the crowd.

* * *

Jiraiya look at the Shodaime Kurokage in surprise. He thought with someone of his reputation would be older. He didn't expect a kid to be a leader. He quickly ships back into the shadows and realize something strange. The guards were moving away from their post and were moving in attack formation.

Jiraiya looks around and realize somehow his cover must have been blown.

"Time to go." Jiraiya mutters as he walks away while trying to appear normal. He was near the gate when several shinobi's shunshin (bodyflicker) in front of him.

"Your pass." The lead kunoichi said in a bossy tone.

Jiraiya pulled out his pass and hands it to her trying to play it cool and hoping she didn't see through his henge no jutsu (transformation technique).

"You came from the North Gate, where did you come from?" Taki asks.

"Ame no Kuni (Rain Country)." Jiraiya lied.

"I see, what you doing out here?"

"I'm a author, I'm trying to write a book on the success of the Alliance and the Kurokage in a fantasy shinobi romance book. Something like this." Jiraiya said pulling out his first book.

"I see, you do realize lying to me is not wise… Jiraiya." Taki said as she narrows her eyes and crushes the pass in her hands. Jiraiya knew the gig was up and undid the henge and turns to face the beautiful young woman.

"So you know. What gave me away?" Jiraiya said.

"It's simple, a simple writer would not possess a Kage Chakra level. You did well to hide your chakra, however we have skilled sensors and we monitor people coming into our territory." Taki said.

"So what happens now?" Jiraiya asks as he took a defensive stance.

"Kurokage-sama and the rest of the Alliance leaders want to talk to you." Taki said. She narrowed her eyes as if she was expecting a fight as well.

"I guess it won't hurt to talk. I'm not here to start a war between the Alliance and Konoha. However, several of our shinobi's were capture by Takigakure Shinobi's. According to my network, they were heading here."

"Spies are not tolerated. I'm sure Konoha can understand that."

"I'm afraid they were sent to spy on some Coalition Shinobi's that were in Takigakure."

"If it were up to me, I would have them tortured and extracted for information on Konoha." Taki said in a dark voice. Jiraiya said nothing but nods his head and follows the shinobi's up the stairs were the VIP's were station.

"I wasn't expect to meet Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin." The Kurosage with a casual look in his eyes.

Jiraiya frowns.

'_I've heard his voice before. Where have I heard it?'_

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but I was hoping to negotiate with you."

"Oh, what do you want?" The Kurokage said.

"A squad of our shinobi's were caught spying on Orochimaru's men in Alliance territory of Takigakure. I want to pentition their release back to Konoha."

"Yes, I'm aware of these Konoha Shinobi's in our custody. Also, this is not the first time Orochimaru has attempted to get the Alliance Shinobi's to help him. We've turn him down repeatedly." The Kurokage said.

Jiraiya remain silent, knowing it was best to let the Kurokage understand he was holding the cards, and he shouldn't try to appear that Konoha was going to wage war against the Alliance over this. Jiraiya also knew if he played his cards right, he could petition for an alliance between Konoha and the Alliance.

"Kurokage-sama, the airship is here." An ANBU member said as a ship appeared over the horizon and landed on the other hill. Jiraiya look to see eight ANBU members following what look like a captain leading four shinobi's and a large dog towards the group.

"Konoha shinobi's." Someone whispered.

"What are they doing here? They are not a part of the Alliance." Someone else said.

"Kurokage-sama, here my report on the Konoha Shinobi's who infiltrated Takigakure." The ANBU Captain said.

"Good captain, you and your men should enjoy the feast." The Kurokage said.

"Kurokage-sama, I didn't mean to violate the neutrality you and your allies have decree… however…" Kurenai began.

"Kurenai, calm yourself. The Kurokage is not unreasonable." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Jiraiya said.

"Come." The Kurokage said as he turns and sits behind the desk.

"Mizukage-dono, what do you think the Alliance should do?" Kurokage asks as he sits in the middle and Gaara sits on his right.

"I'm not a member of the Alliance."

"You and the Mizu Daiymō haven't sign the treaty, however you both agreed to join. There you are a part of this council."

"I don't understand." The Mizukage explained.

"In the Alliance, it's not the leader who decides things, it majority rule. This is the Alliance Kage Council. Even though you haven't sign the treaty, you are a member of the Alliance and that makes you a part of this council." Gaara replies.

The Mizukage said nothing as she sits on the Kurokage left.

"Jiraiya, please explain Konoha's actions to the Alliance Kage Council and tell us why we shouldn't take action against Konoha." The Kurokage said in a calm tone.

"I really haven't got to say anything. For five years, we've been at war with Orochimaru and his Dark Coalition. Right now we're in a stalemate. Konoha heard rumors of Orochimaru's men trying to reach out to the Alliance Nations Tsukigakure and was sent to see if the rumors were true as her team was the closest at the time. I assure you, the Godaime Hokage Tsuande-hime respects the Creed of the Alliance and would not risk war between our villages and nations." Jiraiya said.

"That's not the point, you knew of the Alliance Creed. 'We will not attack another nation, will not allow nation to attack us, will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations.' Yet you sent spies to one of the founding members of the Alliance." Mei said in annoyance.

"The Council authorize the mission." Jiraiya lied. "They said the Alliance was in league with Orochimaru and this was to help strengthen the Alliance-Coalition Act against Konoha. You must understand how nervous this was making some people if Orochimaru's men kept entering Takigakure."

"That is… understandable." Gaara said as he folded his hands together and frowns.

"Please noble leaders of the Alliance. We are not going to win this war unless we get help." Jiraiya said as he put his hands together in a pleading position. "Konoha has a great medical ninja program and we are the center of trading routes. I know lately we've had a bad reputation, but Konoha needs this alliance and we're willing to improve your medical program." Jiraiya said.

Gaara and Mei frowns while the Kurokage sits back.

"That is, a generous offer. However the only problem I have with that, is that it would drag us into your war." The Kurokage said in an uneasy tone of voice.

"Konoha is willing to pay any price for this alliance." Jiraiya said.

"Money is not an issue. As you can see, we can throw money away without worrying about it's losses. The problem I have is throwing my shinobi lives away for a foolish feud between the Sannin."

Jiraiya said nothing. Kurenai and her team kept quiet, knowing it was better to let Jiraiya handle the situation.

"However, the idea of improving our medical programs and trades is quiet tempting. What does the council think?"

"I think we should do it, we may have medical shinobi's, but we do not have skilled medic-nin's, especially ones close to Tsunade's level." Gaara said.

"I would say yes, however… there have been dark rumors about Konoha these past seven years. I am not sure what to think about this or how I should vote." Mei said.

"I agree with Gaara-dono. Having Konoha join the Alliance will greatly improve our medical programs. However, at the same time I agree with Mizukage-dono. Konoha does have a bad reputation in how it regards it heroes and shinobi's." The Kurokage said.

"Those fools on the council are reaping their decision. They may have been the ones to make that decision but the village didn't approve of it." Jiraiya said hoping to deal with damage control.

"I guess the best course of action would be to visit Konoha. I shall speak with Tsunade-dono more about this matter and see if Konoha truly needs this alliance. And… to see Konoha has learn it's lesson." The Kurokage said in a calm voice.

Jiraiya was the only one who notice, but Taki did not look happy with this decision. If anything she looked worried. Jiraiya was also wondering where he's heard the Kurokage voice again.

'_No matter how much I try to recall my memory I know I've heard his voice before. However, I know I've never meet him before. What's going on? Shiro Senkō, just who are you?'_

The Kurokage grabs a blank scrolls and begins to write in it. When he finish he rolls it up and preforms a seal on it.

"Give this to Hokage-dono."

"How about a deal, Kurokage." Kiba suddenly said.

"What kind of deal?" The Kurokage said.

"I bet I can kick your assistance ass. If I win, then the Alliance agrees to help Konoha." Kiba said.

"Interesting proposal, what happens if Taki wins?" The Kurokage said in a bored voice. Kurenai and Jiraiya's eyes open wide. They were silently praying that this was not the Taki they were thinking of.

"You can get any jutsu you want from Konoha." Kiba said. Akamaru gave a whined. "Don't worry Akamaru, we'll be able to kick her ass. We're the alpha males here." Kiba said.

"What do you think Taki?" The Kurokage said as if he already knew outcome.

"I'll do it, I want to take him down a few pegs." Taki said.

"Taki-sama, are you really going to fight?" An ANBU Captain said with some concern.

"Taki-sama is going fight!" Someone shouted as Taki and Kiba walked down to the pit (Only a foot deep) where the crowd started to gather.

Taki was walking when she sense someone approaching her at a fast pace. She disappears and reappeared behind Kiba.

"That was rude. We haven't even started yet." Taki said as she stood up as Kiba stood there on all four smiling.

"In the shinobi world we don't wait for someone to say start." Kiba said.

"That is true." Taki said.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba Lieutenant of the Fifteenth ANBU Squad." Kiba said.

"You can refer to me as Taki-sama (Lady Taki) I'm the Shodaime Kurokage advisor and assistant."

"Good to know, Yasei Gatenga! (Wild Fang Rotating Fang)" Kiba shouted.

Taki moved to the side and avoided both Kiba and Akamaru, noting getting hit from the technique no matter how close of a call she came to.

Kiba stops and pants. He knew he needed to get in his opponents head.

"How about we make another deal." Kiba said smirking.

"You can't defeat me, but what do you want?"

"If I win you and I get to spend some quality time together." Kiba said with a grin.

Jiraiya and the rest of Kurenai team froze up the moment they realize the crowd who was cheering Taki fell silent as if a chill went their spine.

"He wants to do it with Taki-sama?" Someone whispered.

"Does he have a death wish?" someone else said.

"I'm not worried about Taki-sama, she is known as Taki no Shinsoku (Godspeed Taki) and only the Kurokage or Tōshirō-sama are the only ones able to keep up with her."

"I'm am more worried about that Konoha-Nin. He wants to sleep with Kurokage-sama's wife!"

"You cannot defeat me, but interesting. What do I get if I win?" Taki said.

"Anything you want." Kiba said sounding confident.

"Since you're in the mood you got to carry your dog on your back as he dry ups you all the way to Konoha and you can't stop until you've finish your report to your Hokage-sama." Taki said.

A great roar of laughter echoed the island.

"I like it!"

"Put the Konoha-nin in his place Taki-sama!"

"End the match, Taki-sama!"

"Not going to happen, you're going to see me serious. Akamaru, Jūjin Bushin (Beast Human Clone)" Akamaru changed into Kiba and Taki raised her eyebrows. "Take this, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)" Another Kiba appeared.

"If you're hoping to confuse me, it won't work. You can't defeat with just clones." Taki said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet. This is me at my best, get ready to spend some time with me in bed." Kiba said as all three of them form a Hitsuji (Ram) Seal "Jinjū Kongō Henge: Santōrō! (Human Beast Transformation: Cerberus!) Taki raised her eyebrows as she look into the body of very large dog, with three heads. "Eat this!" Kiba's voice echoed. "Ooiga Gatenga! (Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang) moving like wheel Kiba moved at Taki at high speed. Just as she was about to be hit she vanish only to reappear behind him in a split second. Kiba's jutsu was undone causing Kiba to crash land with Akamaru reappearing in his originally form and the Kage Bunshin to be dispelled.

"A deal's a deal is it not?" Taki said.

"But, I was supposed to win." Kiba said as he pass out.

"Males with pride and hormone issues. I hate men like that." Taki said as she vanished and reappeared next to the Kurokage.

"Rooms have been prepare for you, tomorrow morning you will be escorted to our borders so you can return to Konoha."

The Kurokagae and Taki vanished along with a white hair boy with light sea green eyes.

'_That's Tōshirō!'_ Jiriaya realized with some concern.

* * *

"What is it?" The Kurokage asks the moment they were alone.

"You know what it is without me saying anything. Do you think it's wise for you to return to Konoha." Taki said in a concern voice.

"I hold no grudges, and… a part of me wants to help them." The Kurokage said.

"I agree with Taki-dono. This is a dangerous gamble. It's true we can't let Orochimaru win, but we can't exactly side with Konoha. Itachi's information on the Elders is, disturbing."

"We got to start somewhere." The Kurokage said.

Take rested her head on his chest and tried to battle the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I don't to lose you Naruto!"

* * *

Author Notes: I put some characters in the story. I hope you guys enjoyed them. I'm sorry but this is not going to be a Hinata & Naruto fanfic. Like it says, this is an OC. Here's a quick bio of Naruto and his two best Tanigakure Shionbi's.

Most shinobi's of Tanigakure where black shinobi Kimono's with light armor. ANBU are the only ones to wear mempo mask covering their lower face, with a breath filter to allow them to breath in a poison area and submerge underwater for a short time. Even though their lower faces are covered, it's hard to see their eyes and hair because they wear a conical straw hat. Uzumaki Taki along with Uchiha Itachi help create the ANBU forces and because of this, they operate where Jōnin's cannot. They move like ghost and are unseen.

Skill Level: (6.5: God) (6: Transcendent) (5.5: Bijū) (5: Kage) (4.5: ANBU-Jōnin Commander) (4: Jōnin) (3.5: ANBU) (3: Special Jōnin) (2.5: Chūnin) (2: Genin) (1.5: Academy Student) (1: Rookie) (0.5: Civilian)

**Bingo Boook Shinobi Rating:**

D-Class (Low Threat; commits petty crimes)

C-Class (Moderate Threat: Normally skilled Genin or runaway Chūnin's.)

B-Class (High Threat Level: Talented Chūnin to low ranking Jōnin levels. Caution is advise)

A-Class (Hazard Threat Level: Highly skilled and experience missing-nins. Proceed with Caution)

S-Class (Warning Level: Kage level shinobi's. Proceed with extreme caution)

SS-Class (Flee on Sight! Shinobi's who can fight on a Bijū level. Kage level of higher shinobi's advised to engage only!)

SSS-Class (Titan Level! Shinobi's of immense power and skills. Their skills are said to be even greater than the Bijū's. The only shinobi to ever gain this rank is the current Kurokage {Uzumaki Naruto} Kage level or higher are the only ones to engage.)

SSSS-Class (GOD LEVEL! THE END OF ALL HOPE!)

Tanigakure (Hidden Valley Village) Hierarchy:

Kage – Supreme Commander and Leader of Tanigakure

Jōnin Commander – There are Ten Jōnin Commanders, they command the Jōnin's and advise the Kurokage on the best course of action.

ANBU Commander – There are Four ANBU Commanders and they are just below the Jōnin Commanders.

Jōnin Captain – A Jōnin Captain a battalion leader who serve as commanders under the ANBU and Jōnin's commanders when they are unable to.

Jōnin – The only way to become a Jōnin is to serve three years in the ANBU and to be recommended by your ANBU lieutenant and captain. The individual has the right to decline and stay in the ANBU and climb up the ranks. Most leave happy to become Jōnin's.

ANBU – The next level and the only village to consider ANBU as a rank. Chūnin get this rank after two to five years as a Chūnin and become members the shadow organization of ANBU.

Chūnin – They serve as guards and messengers. While they venture out on missions, they mostly serve in the village as guards and sentries.

Genin – Beginner Shinobi's. under the command of a Jōnin. They most train and learn tactics from the Jōnin's. They do not go out on missions unless it's inside the village.

Shinobi Student – Young boys and girls just learning to be shionib's and kunoichi's. They hold no rank or command.

**Talent Tree**

6.5 – God Level

6 – Transcendent Level

5.5 – Bijū Level

5 – Kage Level

4.5 – ANBU/Jōnin Commander Level

4 – Jōnin Level

3.5 – ANBU Level

3 – Special Jōnin Level

2.5 – Chūnin Level

2 – Genin Level

1.5 – Academy Student

1 – Rookie

0.5 – Civilian

* * *

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Alias: Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi's)

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Marital Status: Married to Uzumaki Taki (At age 15) took his surname to show her love for him.

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Black

Eye: Black (Gold in Sage Mode)

Shinobi Rank: Kage (Shodaime Kurokage Founder of Tanigakure)

Shinobi Profession: Shodaime Kurokage

Team: None

Partner: Uzumaki Taki & Tōshirō

Classification: Sage/Sensor (Able to see and sense chakra. {The ability to see and sense chakra is a rare trait} In Sage Mode, he gains the power to sense emotions and sees a person true identity making any henge and disguise useless.

Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline)/Special Abilities: Kyūbi (Kurama) Jinchūriki (Full Mastery)

Talents & Abilities: Summon (Frogs-Toads) (Owl) Seal (Master-Kage Level) Barrier (Rumored to perform any barrier without assistance.) Heal (Able to regenerate from any injury including the loss of limbs without performing hand seals.) Jikūkan {Space-Time Ninjutsu} (after receiving the Yondaime Hokage's notes he was able to take Jikūkan to another level. After he got married he shared and taught Taki the secrets of Jikūkan)

Weapons: None

Elements: Wind – Lightning – Earth – Water – Fire – Yin – Yang

Ninjutsu: 6

Taijutsu: 6

Genjutsu: 6

Knowledge: 6

Wisdom: 6

Perception: 6

Strength: 6

Stamina: 6

Speed: 6

Agility: 6

Chakra Level: 6

Intellect: 6

Offense Power: 6

Defense Power: 6

Durability: 6

Vitality: 6

Combat: 6

Range: 6

Hand Seals: 6

Threat Level: 6

Overall Stats: 120/130

Bingo Book Status: SSS-Class

Bio: Banish from Konoha in a plot to take out Akatsuki and to stop public opinion from siding with him, Uzumaki Naruto met Uchiha Itachi who taught him the ways of the ninja. Two years later, he founded Tanigakure (Hidden Valley Villlage) and the Alliance. Before that, he did two years of travelling and got followers and subordinates. Despite his short shinobi career, his name as the Shiro Senkō has made many wonder if the Yondaime Hokage has been someone reincarnated into someone. The Alliance calls him however; Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi's). He does not look the same as he did when he left Konoha. After meeting Asura, Naruto was taught the Kage Kagami Shinten no Hō (Shadow Mirror Body Changing Method) to make his appearance look more like Asura. His face (without the whisker marks) remain the same. Seven years of harsh training, has made him into a true master of the shinobi arts. When he was thirteen he met Taki, two years later the two realized they were in loved and got married.

* * *

Name: Uzumaki Taki (Think of Taki from Soul Caliber)

Alias: Taki no Shinsoku (Godspeed Taki)

Age: 19

Sex: Female

Marital Status: Married to Uzumaki Naruto (At age 15) took his surname to show her love for him.

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Dark Brown

Eye: Brown

Shinobi Rank: Jōnin Commander

Shinobi Profession: Shodaime Kurokage Advisor & Assistant

Team: None

Partner: Uzumaki Naruto & Tōshirō

Classification: Sensor (Capable of sensing chakra over long distance. Also capable of seeing chakra and seeing the nature and type of chakra the person or users have.)

Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline): None

Talents & Abilities: Summon (Eagle) Seal (Master-Kage Level) Barrier (Capable of producing the Four Kage Bunshin's that can created the Ninpō: Shisekiyōjin {Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation} without having to preform it herself) Jikūkan (Space Time Ninjutsu) Taki is so skilled in her abilities to use Jikūkan she can travel almost anywhere instantly. On the battlefield she can use Jikūkan to create shifts in the battlefield. Confusing many of her opponents into think she is creating Genjutsu. She is capable of producing many of her ninjutsu, genjutsu and Jikūkan without hand seals or any special seals and markings.

Weapons: Dual Kodachi

Elements: Wind – Lightning – Earth – Water – Fire – Yin – Yang

Ninjutsu: 6

Taijutsu: 6

Genjutsu: 5

Knowledge: 5.5

Wisdom: 5.5

Perception: 5.5

Strength: 5

Stamina: 5.5

Speed: 6

Agility: 6

Chakra Level: 5.5

Intellect: 5.5

Offense Power: 5.5

Defense Power: 6

Durability: 4.5

Vitality: 6

Combat: 6

Range: 6

Hand Seals: 6

Threat Level: 6

Overall Stats: 113/130

Bingo Book Status: SS-Class

Bio: Not much is known about Taki's past. The only thing is known and what she remembers is she's been train since birth to be the perfect kunoichi. The Bingo Book list her as the top three most dangerous kunoichi alive. The other's being the Godaime Hokage Tsunade; the Godaime Mizukage Terumī Mei. A master at Shunpo (Flash Steps) kawarimi no jutsu (Substitute Technique) and a technique she created by mastering shunpo is Zanzō (Afterimage) makes her deadly as she's able to react and fight at high speed. The only shinobi who is faster than her, is Naruto in his Sage-Bjiū Mode. Despite being able to fight at long range, she prefers close range. She is so talented in her speed and hand to hand combat, that few are able to keep up with her or even able to land a hit on her. (I created her to be a bit like Shihōin Yoruichi from Bleach) Tōshirō is the only one who can force her to go all out within Tanigakure. However, she and Tōshirō need to team up to fight Naruto if Naruto enters his Sage-Bijū mode.

* * *

Name: Tōshirō (From Bleach)

Alias: Kōriryū (Ice Dragon)

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Marital Status: Single

Height: 5'4"

Hair: White

Eye: Green-Blue

Shinobi Rank: Jōnin Commander

Shinobi Profession: Shodaime Kurokage Advisor & Assistant

Team: None

Partner: Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Taki

Classification: Sensor (Capable of sensing chakra over long distance.)

Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline): Hyōton (Ice Release)

Talents & Abilities: Summon (Sea-Hawk) Seal (Master-Kage Level) Barrier (Highly Skilled and adaptive like Naruto and Taki.) Is capable of preform attacks and defense ninjutsu and barriers along with Seals without preforming hand seals.

Weapons: Ninjatō

Elements: Wind – Water

Ninjutsu: 6

Taijutsu: 5.5

Genjutsu: 5.5

Knowledge: 6

Wisdom: 6

Perception: 6

Strength: 4

Stamina: 5.5

Speed: 6

Agility: 6

Chakra Level: 5.5

Intellect: 5.5

Offense Power: 5.5

Defense Power: 5.5

Durability: 5

Vitality: 6

Combat: 6

Range: 6

Hand Seals: 6

Threat Level: 6

Overall Stats: 114.5/130

Bingo Book Status: SS-Class

Bio: Hailed as a prodigy even by shinobi standards. Tōshirō was found by Naruto on a deserted island held prisoner by pirates. Tōshirō is destine to be the second leader of the Alliance should Naruto fall. Even though he is a bit stronger than Taki, Taki is by no means, easy to take down. He and Taki train with Naruto everyone day and are the only ones capable of doing so. When Naruto is away on alliance business, Tōshirō usual takes control and leads Tanigakure (Hidden Valley Village). He is one of the founding fathers of Tanigakure and the Alliance. Tōshirō if famous for defeating Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert) and defeated the Sanbi (Three Tails) Like the Shodaime Kurokage, Uzumaki Naruto; he is a one man army and is capable of fighting shinobi's and shinobi's by himself. He is the youngest person to ever receive SS-Class in the Bingo Book. When Tōshirō unleashes his full power, the weather turns into a blizzard and is the second shinobi's capable of command the weather under his command. the First who was able to is Naruto however he cannot do it on Naruto's level.


	7. Flames of Hope

**Shadow Gods**

Author Notes: Naruto still loves Konoha but as leader of the Alliance he is wary to helping Konoha. Meanwhile Jiraiya and Team Kurenai are making their way to Konoha unaware of a dangerous trap about to be sprung.

**Dark Coalition**: Co-Founder & Leader: Orochimaru – Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Sage/Kenjutsu

Military Combine Strength: Over 50,000 Strong

Lieutenant: Rokushō Aoi – Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu

**Otogakure **(Hidden Sound Village) – Orochimaru (Co-Founder & Leader)

**Soragakure **(Hidden Sky Village) – Shinnō (Co-Founder)

**Konoha Foundation/Root Leader** – Shimura Danzō (Co-Founder)

**Kigakure **(Hidden Tree Village) – Tatsō

**Kusagakure** (Hidden Grass Village) – Mui

**Jōmae no Sata **(Village of Keys) – Key Master

**Moyagakure **(Hidden Haze Village) Leader:

**Yumegakure **(Hidden Dream Village) Leader

**Officers:**

Otogakure Second in Command – Yakushi Kabuto (Medical-Nin)

Otogakure Captain – Kaguya Kimimaro (Close Combat/Intermediate Captain)

Otogakure Captain – Guren (Ninjutsu/Special Ops Captain)

Otogakure Lieutenant Uzumaki Karin – (Sensor/Recon/Medic Captain)

Otogakure Lieutenant Hōzuki Suigetsu – (ANBU Leader)

Otogakure Lieutenant Kasumi – (Genjutsu Division)

Root ANBU Captain – Yamanaka Fū (Sensor)

Root ANBU Captain – Aburame Torune (Taijutsu)

Root ANBU Captain – Kagura (SpecOps)

Kusa Captain – Muku (Ambush Squad Leader)

**Others:**

Hiruko – Konoha – Nukenin (Missing-Nin) – S-Class – Storm/Steel/Dark/Swift/Scorch (Kekkai Genkai) - Wind/Fire/Water/Earth/Lightning

Tatsushiro Kuroma – Mercenary – A-Class Shinobi – Fire/Water/Earth/Lightning/Wind\

Mukade – Suna – Nukenin (Missing-Nin) – A-Class – Puppets

Ryūdōin Genshō – Mercenary – A-Class Shinobi – Taijutsu Master

Bando – Mercenary/Arm Dealer – A-Class – Chakra Cannon (Fire/Earth/Water/Fire/Lightning)

**Chapter 07: Kindle of Hope**

**Konohagakure**

Tsunade was sleeping on the desk knowing that things were not going well. She had just finishing a report from Kakashi who reported there was a massive mobilization going on in Otogakure. (Hidden Sound Village) However, Kakashi didn't have the man power or resources to investigate.

"Hime! (Princess)" Jiraiya said waking Tsunade up.

"I wasn't sleeping." Tsunade said as she bolted up. She blinks at the strange face Jiraiya was making at her.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing back so early?!"

"Team Kurenai and I are reporting in." Jiraiya said.

"Kurenai? Kurenai! You escaped!" Tsunade said with joy.

"We were let go." Kurenai said sadly.

"Wait am I dreaming, I swear it's only been a day. How did you get here so fast?" Tsunade said.

"A Yuki no Kuni (Snow Country) airship drop us off nearby. I bet Danzō is throwing a fit when he realized the Alliance has airships."

"Knowing Danzō he'll want to march off to war against the Alliance." Tsunade said as Jiraiya merely stood there.

"What do have to report?" Tsunade finally asks.

"Call a council meeting of all military parties. They need to hear this, but first, you need to read this." Jiraiya said handing the Kurokage scroll to her. Tsunade opens it and reads it. Her eyes opens wide as saucers.

"I'll call a meeting right away." Tsunade said.

**War Council Chambers**

Everyone was waking up and yawning as the emergency meeting. Tsunade herself look tired but somehow very serious. She was reading a scroll and had a frown on her face.

"Tsunade, what reason do you have for calling us?" Koharu demanded as she took her seat next to the other Village Shinobi Elders.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice. Twenty four hours ago, Kurenai and her team were captured in Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall Village) for spying. I sent Jiraiya to negotiate for their release and explain our situation."

"You sent Jiraiya to infiltrate the Alliance without the approval of the Council? Tsunade what were you thinking?!" Koharu said in anger.

"I agree, the Alliance will not take this well." Homura said. Danzō as usual was keeping quiet and trying to gather the Intel and try to see how he could manipulate it to his advantage."

"That's not very nice, seeing how I'm right here." Jiraiya said behind the Hokage.

"What are you doing back in the Village Jiraiya?" Homaru asks.

"If you allowed me to finish you would like to know that the Alliance has offered to have talks with Konoha and the Daiymō." Tsunade said as she hands the elders the scroll.

"If we can get the Alliance and their resources to help us, then we might just win this war." Shikaku said.

"I agree, our resources are running dangerously low. We'll barely last a month. That is if not Orochimaru is planning something big." Kakashi said.

"The question I have, is can they be trusted." Danzō said.

"What do you mean Danzō?" Tsunade said in annoyance.

"They just hand back our shinoib's without asking or giving us penalties. What does this mean? Especially when Orochimaru's allies have been seen in the Alliance's territories." Danzō said.

"If they were allies with Orochimaru they would have already attack us. They have shinobi's already at Kage Level." Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean?" Danzō said. He narrowed his one eye, and look a bit concern.

"The Alliance has eight shinobi's, all at the fighting level of a Kage Level. They are called the Inshōgun (Shadow Generals) They are the commanders under the Kage of the Alliance."

"Impossible, they have eight Kage level shinobi's?" Koharu said in disbelief.

"It gets worse, the Kurokage is being called the Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi's) by his followers."

"Just because he's a got a fancy title doesn't mean we should worry." Homaru said.

"I think we should. Shinobi no Kami, Shiro Senkō (White Flash) Tetsu Kishi (Iron Knight) and Kyojin (Giant) are some of the names he has gone by. I got in touch with a contact and he tells me he is also called the Bōfū no Kami (Storm God). He goes by other names, but I have yet to find out what they are." Jiraiya said.

Bōfū no Kami was a well-known name. It caused all the shinobi's eyes to go wider than a plate dish.

The story of Bōfū no Kami was that some pirates had massacre an entire village. Mostly because they refuse to give the pirates money for 'protection' fees. Angered, the pirates killed everyone. The survivors sought their ally Tanigakure (Hidden Valley Village), a new formed village for help. The story goes, that they only sent one shinobi, one whose chakra nearly destroyed the land and created a storm by his anger. The pirates were all killed. The Pirate Lord, begged for mercy but head was separated from his body and place on a spike. To give warning to all pirates, Tanigakure was or her allies was not to be trifled with.

"You believe in such stories?" Danzō scuff.

"That's like saying the powers of my grandfather; the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama was not strong as the stories make him out to be. That he was just a fairy tale." Tsunade said. Danzō grins his teeth having witness the Shodaime Hokage battle priors. So he knew shinobi's of the Shodaime Hokage's level were likely.

"The Shodaime Kurokage is not a man to be taken lightly. It's not just the Inshōgun we have to worry about. They are you can say… the small fries of the elites. There are, others we have to be concern about." Jiraiya said in a concern tone.

"What do you mean Jiraiya?" Koharu said.

"The Kurokage is protected at all times by four elite shinobi's, all at the fighting level of Sarutobi-sensei. They are called the Kage-Shin (Shadow Gods)."

"There's more Kage level they have." Kakashi said with his one visible eye open wide.

"It gets even worse I'm afraid. The Kurokage has somehow gotten two SS-Class Shinobi's to fight for him." Jiraiya said.

"Who?" Tsuande asks with concern.

"Taki no Shinsoku (Godspeed Taki) and Tōshirō the Kōriryū (Ice Dragon)." Jiraiya said.

"How did he get those two to fight under him?" Homaru half shouted. He was worried that Tanigakure manage to become so powerful.

"They've kept themselves hidden, only their allies know their strengths. Its why I believe they may be stronger than they let me know. Let's not forget, that's just their known major players. There could be others not to mention the rumors that have been going on about Tanigakure and her shinobi's. Also, they throw away resources like it's garbage. That tells me they have more than enough resources to spare and give to us."

"We cannot accept the Alliance resources. They would most likely turn our beloved Konoha into a puppet government." Danzō said.

"Have you've even look outside the village Danzō?! Our food supplies are nearly run out! The people won't last much longer in their current state. Our shinobi forces are on the verge of collapsing. We have no medical supplies to heal our shinobi's and what supplies we do have left have been taken by you and the civilian council members for 'exclusive rights.' We need this alliance!" Tsunade shouted.

"But…"

"Danzō, you are not wrong. However we should proceed with caution into this alliance. We know nothing about Tanigakure. Not to mention Sunagakure has betrayed us once." Homaru said.

"I agree, Tsunade… this Kurokage is a very dangerous individual, we know nothing about him."

"The alliance with them would be a good thing. However, the only thing we know about them is their creed. If we sign any treaty with them, how do we know we'll get military support?" Homaru said.

"You concerns are just, but if we don't do something soon, we're all going to die." Shikaku said.

**Danzō Foundation Headquarters**

Homaru, Koharu and Danzō were all sitting down.

"Why did you two support Tsunade, with this Konoha will not become strong as it's supposed too." Danzō said.

"Danzō, we had to agree. We're already under suspicion and the Hokage doesn't trust us. However, this does give us an opportunity." Koharu said.

"What do you mean?"

"If Orochimaru and his forces were to attack the Kurokage on his way here, that would secure the Alliance between Konoha and Tanigakure and its allies. However…" Koharu said.

"If Konoha ANBU were seen attacking the Kurokage, then…" Homura said.

"Then Konoha would secure the alliance and rule the Alliance and I would become Hokage and make Konoha strong as it's supposed to be." Danzō said with a wicked grin.

"Danzō the timing has to be right. I'm sure that those shinobi's are not as strong as Jiraiya was explaining. Most likely they are stories to make people have wild speculations of." Koharu said.

"Also when the Kurokage is dead, we need to offer the alliance a offer. We'll give them Tsunade and once she's out of the way." Homaru said.

"Konoha will be ours" Koharu finished.

**Konohagakure**

The word spread that Tsunade was trying to secure a treaty with the Alliance and the Kurokage himself would be coming. The villagers were all trying to make the main look presentable. Even Tsunade was nervous. Jiraiya was trying to tell her all he could about him but there wasn't much to tell.

Tsunade sat in the council chambers and paused to think. The Kurokage was interested in expanding the medical programs and having the alliance control the Land of Fire due to the fact that they were in the center of the elemental countries. That was a fair trade in her mind. The only problem that she was having was the price of doing business. The Fire Daiymō was inform and he agreed to attend the meeting.

What disturb her was the elder agreed to it so quickly. She knew they were going to sabotage the meeting and try to piss of the Kurokage. She prayed they weren't plotting to assassinate him. That would spell the end of Konoha.

Tsuande look at Jiraiya, Nara Shikaku, Hatake Kakashi and her ANBU Commander. They would be present during the meeting.

"Godaime Hokage-sama, an airship has been sighted!" An ANBU member said as he kneeled before her the moment he enter the room.

"Is it another Sora-Nin (Sky Ninjas) raid?" Tsunade said.

"No, Hokage-sama, it bears the symbol of the Alliance (忍 – Shinobi)"

"Send a squad of ANBU to escort the Kurokage here at once."

"Hai."

* * *

The Airship, drop a squad of ANBU before the Kurokage drop to the ground with his elite bodyguards and Taki.

"Wait here and keep the area secure." The Kurokage said as he walks forwards towards Konoha. No one said anything as they walked towards the gate.

"Looks like they don't want us." Taki said as they reach the main gate which was sealed shut.

The Kurokage instead jumps up and lands on top of the wall. His black onyx eyes looks down upon the village with sadness.

His bodyguards and Taki jumps up and lands beside him.

"Try not to get separated from us. We are to protect you from harm. Even though I know you don't need it." Taki said.

"Look at Konoha. It's in even worse shape than I thought." Naruto said in a sad voice.

"It almost look like a ghost town." Taki said.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya are more desperate than I thought. It's no wonder why Jiraiya tried to turn a bad situation into an alliance." Naruto said.

"I know you want to help your home village, but remember… you have the alliance to think about." Taki said as she suddenly took a defensive stance.

"Kurokage-dono, I'm an ANBU Captain of Team Rō." A woman with purple hair said. "I am here to escort you to Hokage-sama." The Captain said. Naruto looks at her and recalls her name was Uzuki Yugao of the Konoha ANBU Forces. She was also one of the few shinobi's who was kind to him when he was younger.

"Thank Captain-san, please let's be on our way."

They walked through the streets. Which they could see buildings and shops starting to fall apart and break. The road itself, had weeds growing all over the place.

They reach the tower without incident and Tsunade walks out to greet them.

"Kurokage-dono, welcome to Konoha."

"Greetings, Tsunade-sama. Had I known your village was in such terrible shape, I would have come sooner and petition for an alliance."

"I understand, the war has made you stay away. However, I'm hoping we can reach an understanding that will benefit both of us."

They walked into the council chambers and the meeting began.

The Council thought they had the Kurokage on the ropes, but it appeared the Kurokage could not be persuaded so easily.

"I'm sorry councilor, but that offer will only hinder the Alliance… I cannot accept that offer."

Tsunade frowns knowing the only thing they agreed on was for Tsunade to train the Alliance Shinobi's in medical ninjutsu for the rights to do missions in their lands. Then came the hard part. The percentage of trades and missions. Akamachi Shinji was an old fat and greedy councilor. He was no politician and rather spend money to get laws pass than use common sense. The Kurokage however seemed to know this and he waved it off.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot accept merely twenty percent of trade goods while Konoha keeps eighty percent."

"It's a fair deal." Shinji said as if he was speaking to a child.

"For you perhaps, as I see you're the only one who will profit from this. However, the Alliance is about the people, not one man's greed." Taki said speaking up for the first time.

"Shut up you cock sucking whore! This is a meeting about business where men do the talking not a whore who…"

At that moment, a burst of chakra erupted in the council chambers that made everyone think that a sudden storm just erupted inside the chamber.

All of Konoha could feel the tremors. They were wonder what was causing it.

The Civilians were blasted out of their chairs and slammed into the wall. Their body imprints would leave marks of being there. The Shinobi's had to bring their arms up and stick their chakra to the floors to prevent from being blasted apart. Tsunade and Jiraiya were the only ones who weren't using chakra to stick to the floor or using their arms to cover their faces but their hairs were blowing around behind them.

'_This is not killer intent, or bloodlust… this is pure chakra. This is insane, no one should have this much power! Not since my Grandfather Senju Hashirama!'_

"If you ever, insult my wife again, I'll KILL YOU!" The Kurokage said as his eyes turn gold and he gave a menacing look.

Everyone look surprise at his claim. Tsunade was cursing that old fool Shinji to the deepest pits of hell.

'_Damn you Shinji, you just ruin any chance we had for an Alliance. Wars have been started for less!'_

"Kurokage, Shinji was out of line and does not speak for all of us." Danzō said speaking for the first time. "I assure you he will be strip of his position on the council for his remark."

"Sharing our profits is not the issue, however, you have to understand the village is in a state of emergency." Koharu said.

"We need funds and supplies quickly or there won't be a Konoha left."

"I understand that, the Alliance is waiting for my word to send supplies. The only thing that needs to happen is an agreement between the Alliance and Konoha." The Kurokage said in an angry tone.

"We understand your anger, but rest assure we do not think like Shinji." Homaru said.

"Perhaps there is another way." Danzō said.

"What do you have in mind Danzō?" The Kurokage asks.

"Talks won't get anywhere. We are shinobi's and we prefer our actions to do the talking. A simple contest, winner takes all."

"Interesting, however for me to agree, you would have to have something of equal of value to the Alliance." The Kurokage said with a frown.

"The Land of Fire is the center and cornerstone for trade routes. The Alliance has resources and fresh shinobi's. The winner gets to decide the terms of the Alliance."

"Hmm, that's is a risky gamble your taking Danzō. However, I'll agree one condition."

"What is it?"

"If Konoha wins, it's the Godaime Hokage Tsunade who will set the terms and you cannot challenge them."

Danzō narrowed his eye. Clearly not happy with the terms.

"Very well." Koharu said.

"If you win, Konoha's and the Land of Fire trade routes and shipments will fall under the Alliance command." Homura said.

The Kurokage said nothing but narrows his eyes.

"Agreed. What is the contest?"

"A simple one, a taijutsu match. However, you and your wife cannot participate. Your skills are, unfair to our shinobi's." Danzō said.

"That's fine." The Kurokage said.

"Where will the contest be held?" Taki asks.

"At the old Chūnin Exams Stadium." Homura said.

* * *

Author Notes: Konoha is risking it all in a taijutsu match. I'm sure you all know they are going to send Maito Gai to face one of the Kage-Ishin (Shadow Gods)

Here's the bio of the Kage Ishin as promise.

* * *

Name: Senju Hariku

Alias: Hariku no Mokuton (Hariku of the Wood)

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Marital Status: Single

Height: 5'11"

Hair: Black

Eye: Black

Shinobi Rank: Jōnin Commander

Shinobi Profession: Shodaime Kurokage Elite Bodyguard

Team: Kage-Inshin

Partner: Byakuya/Setsuna/Gennosuke

Classification: Sage

Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline): Mokuton

Talents & Abilities: Summon (Phoenix) Seal (Kage Level Master) Barrier (Kage Level Master) Heal (Like Naruto can regenerate and heal himself without seals. Though not as fast as Naruto)

Weapons: Dual Kodachi

Elements: Earth - Water - Yang - Yin

Ninjutsu: 6

Taijutsu: 5.5

Genjutsu: 5.5

Knowledge: 5

Wisdom: 5

Perception: 5.5

Strength: 6

Stamina: 6

Speed: 5.5

Agility: 5.5

Chakra Level: 6

Intellect: 6

Offense Power: 6

Defense Power: 6

Durability: 5.5

Vitality: 6

Combat: 5.5

Range: 6

Hand Seals: 6

Threat Level: 6

Overall Stats: 114.5/130

Bingo Book Status: SS-Class

Bio: Leader of the Kage-Shin and its strongest member. Believe to be the reincarnation of the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama, Haruki is a master of Mokuton and every type of ninjutsu out there. He was taught Senjutsu by Naruto.

* * *

Name: Byakuya (He looks like Kuchiki Byakuya but he's got the power of Byakkuya of the Dreams from Inuyasha. Basically he's got both of their abilities.)

Alias: Byakuya no Yume (Byakuya of the Dreams)

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Marital Status: Single

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Black

Eye: Black

Shinobi Rank: Jōnin Commander

Shinobi Profession: Shodaime Kurokage Elite Bodyguard

Team: Kage-Inshin

Partner: Senju Haruki/Setsuna/Gennosuke

Classification: None

Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline): None

Talents & Abilities: Summon (Dragon) Seal (Kage Level Master) Barrier (Kage Level Master)

Weapons: Ninjatō

Elements: Lightning - Yin

Ninjutsu: 5.5

Taijutsu: 5.5

Genjutsu: 6

Knowledge: 5.5

Wisdom: 5.5

Perception: 5.5

Strength: 4.5

Stamina: 5.5

Speed: 5.5

Agility: 5.5

Chakra Level: 5.5

Intellect: 5.5

Offense Power: 5.5

Defense Power: 5.5

Durability: 4.5

Vitality: 5.5

Combat: 5.5

Range: 5.5

Hand Seals: 5.5

Threat Level: 5.5

Overall Stats: 108.5/130

Bingo Book Status: S-Class

Bio: Byakuya is a skilled Genjutsu user. His record is able to cast a five layer genjutsu in a split second. Few have the skills and power to break out of his genjutsu's.

* * *

Name: Kōga Gennosuke (Created him from Gennosuke of Basilisk)

Alias: Tetsu Kōga

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Marital Status: Single

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Black

Eye: Black

Shinobi Rank: Jōnin Commander

Shinobi Profession: Shodaime Kurokage Elite Bodyguard

Team: Kage-Inshin

Partner: Senju Haruki/Setsuna/Byakuya

Classification: None

Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline): None

Talents & Abilities: Summon (Tiger) Seal (Kage Level Master) Barrier (Kage Level Master)

Weapons: Dual Kodachi

Elements: Lightning - Earth - Water

Ninjutsu: 5.5

Taijutsu:5.5

Genjutsu: 5.5

Knowledge: 5.5

Wisdom: 5.5

Perception: 5.5

Strength: 5.5

Stamina: 5.5

Speed: 5.5

Agility: 5.5

Chakra Level: 5.5

Intellect: 5.5

Offense Power: 5.5

Defense Power: 5.5

Durability:5.5

Vitality: 5.5

Combat: 5.5

Range: 5.5

Hand Seals: 5.5

Threat Level: 5.5

Overall Stats: 110/130

Bingo Book Status: S-Class

Bio: After his village was destroyed Gennosuke became a wandering ninja. He was found by Naruto and the two became fast friends. He is a ninjutsu specialist of the Kage Shin. After seeing Naruto and his honor, he became a swore protector of Naruto and is more loyal to him then Danzō ROOT Shinobi's. He will not hesitate to protect Naruto at the cost of his life, and he will even protect Naruto from himself if he must.

* * *

Name: Setsuka (She is created and ideally like Morgiana from magi: Labyrinth of magic)

Alias: None

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Marital Status: Single

Height: 5'3"

Hair: Red

Eye: Brown

Shinobi Rank: Jōnin Commander

Shinobi Profession: Shodaime Kurokage Elite Bodyguard

Team: Kage-Shin

Partner: Senju Haruki/Setsuna/Koga Gennosuke

Classification: None

Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline): None

Talents & Abilities: Summon (Turtle)

Weapons: None

Elements: None

Ninjutsu: 4.5

Taijutsu: 6

Genjutsu: 4

Knowledge: 5

Wisdom: 5

Perception: 5.5

Strength: 6

Stamina: 6

Speed: 5.5

Agility: 5.5

Chakra Level: 5.5

Intellect: 5

Offense Power: 5.5

Defense Power: 5.5

Durability: 6

Vitality: 6

Combat: 6

Range: 3

Hand Seals: 1.5

Threat Level: 5.5

Overall Stats: 102.5/130

Bingo Book Status: S-Class

Bio: Not much is known about Setsuka's past. All that is known is that she's been a slave since she was little. After being freed by Naruto, she still has trouble adapting to the taste of freedom. She is overall the weakest member of the Kage-Shin (Shadow Gods) and the doesn't talk much. However, she loves to dance to express her feelings making her the most popular member of the Alliance and Kurokage Kage-Shin. However, despite her young age, she is a taijutsu master. She is a master of an old and ancient taijutsu style Karuiken (Light Fist)

Some of you may have notice, but the Kage-Shin all have something in common with Japanese mythology.

Next chapter will be Setsuka vs. Maito Gai

ōga Gennosuke 


	8. Way of the Shinobi

**Shadow Gods**

Author Notes: The Elders plan to assassinate the Kurokage has failed. Being out maneuver the Elder Danzō plans to control the Alliance. Unsure of the Alliance's skilled in ninjutsu and genjutsu, a match of taijutsu has been set. Konoha is placing its hope in Maito Gai, a taijutsu master. Hoping that his speed and strength will overcome the Shadow Gods member Setsuka. However, Danzō will not accept defeat and will do anything to win.

**Chapter 08: Way of the Shinobi**

**Chūnin Exams Staduim**

The word spread around Konoha. Maito Gai would be facing a Tanigakure (Hidden Valley Village) shinobi in a winner take all match. Many were surprise that the Kurokage even agreed. Maito Gai may be weird and have a strange fashion sense but he was the best Taijutsu user in all of Konoha. The other being Hatake Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi however was not in the village and Gai just return.

All the shinobi's were heading to the stadium while the civilians were gathered around the monitors.

"Gai-san, we're counting on you." A chūnin shouted.

"Gai-san!"

Tsunade approach Gai and she said something to him. Causing Gai to give her a good guy pose before he started stretching. A young girl with red hair walks down the ramp towards Gai.

"That's who the Alliance is sending to fight Gai-san? A little girl."

"Gai-sensei explode in the flames of youth!" Rock Lee shouted.

* * *

"That girl, she's a dancer." Jiraiya said to Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" Tsuande said in the Kage box.

"When I went to Tori no Kuni (Bird Country) she was dancing. A shop keeper told me she's the most popular member of the Kage-Shin. Gai has to be careful."

"You think she's the strongest member?"

"You don't become the most popular member just by dancing." Jiraiya said.

Taki heard the conversation and was smirking.

'_Oh if you had any idea you would be singing a different tone.'_

* * *

Down below the stadium Gai and Setsuka were facing off one another.

"I'm Maito Gai, the Green Beast of Konoha!"

"Setsuka of the Kage-Shin." The girl said.

"I'm afraid I don't know about the Kage-Shin."

"We're an elite shinobi unit that was made specially design to protect the Kurokage. We've also been with the Kurokage the longest."

"You must respect him if you have stayed with him so long."

"He knows the ways of the shinobi and fights with honor." Setsuka said in a monotone voice.

"Then, let's give it our all." Has Guy enter his good guy pose.

"I always do." Setsuka said ignoring Gai's good guy smile.

"Begin!" Tsunade said.

Gai disappeared in a burst of speed, and Setsuka body did not move, but for the Jōnin's in the stadium knew her eyes were capable of following Gai at his speed. At the last second, she dodges Gai's punch before leaping away.

"You're slow." Gai said as gives a swift right kick. This time Setsuka dodges before putting some distance. Gai leaps after her and gives kick and punch all aim to knock her out immediately. However, she was able to slip in between all his punches at the last second.

* * *

"She is either very good at taijutsu, or she's having luck." Neji said as he watch the fight with his Byakugan.

"She has luck, Gai-sensei has yet to show her his true strength and speed." Lee said as he clutch his fist and started about springtime of youth.

"That may true… but." Neji said.

"What is it Neji?"

"She looks bored and is not showing her own strength either." Kakakshi said as he appeared behind the three former Gai students. They turn around to see Kakashi standing behind them. "Yo." Kakashi said giving his famous eye smile.

"Kakashi-taichō." (Captain)

"Neji is right, even though she's on the defense she has yet to show her own strength." Kakashi said.

Gai leaps away and catches his breath. He felt like he thrown a hundred punches and kicks yet not one of them landed.

"Are you reaching your limit?" Setsuka asks in a mono tone voice.

"The springtime of youth has no limit." Gai said as he reaches down and grabs his weights. He drops them on the floor causing them to make a loud clang. They create a small crater on each side of Gai.

Gai disappeared and Setsuka immediately dodges to the left avoiding Gai's sweeping round house kick to her head.

"How about a trade!" Setsuka said giving a kick of her own. Gai could not dodge as he was in midair but he was able to guard himself before the kick connected with Gai's stomach.

Everyone in the crowd eyes pop opening as Gai flew across the stadium floor.

Gai flips in midair and lands on the floor.

He narrowed his eyes and fell to his knees holding his stomach.

After a few seconds, Gai gets up and disappeared again. He attacks Setsuka at high speed, but for the few who could see, he could not land a hit. He was grinding his teeth in frustration every time he seem to get closer, but Setsuka was dodging at the last second.

Gai stop and analyze the situation.

'_She isn't even trying to fight. Its like she's waiting for something. Also, her kicks are as strong as Tsunade-sama's. I have no choice.'_

"Rokugēto Keimon (Sixth Gate, Gate of View), Kai!" Gai said.

Setsuka eyes open wide the moment she heard the words.

"Here I come." Gai said as he vanished.

Gai reappeared in front of Setsuka and cries "Asa Kujaku" (Morning Peacock)

* * *

"Why is Gai-sensei using Asa Kujaku?" Tenten ask her teammates.

"It means his opponent is strong." Neji said.

'_All those punches, yet not one connected?'_ Kakashi wonder who that girl was as he watches the fight with his Sharingan.

Setsuka kicks Gai causing him to crash into the wall and she follows with punches of her own.

"What is that taijutsu form? I've never seen anyone fight like that." Lee said.

"Karuiken" (Light Fist) Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I've never heard of a taijutsu style like that." Neji said.

"Few have. It's not common on this side of the world. The name comes from the users rather light bodies. That girl has to be around eight to a hundred pounds. Yet her strength could be even greater than Tsunade-sama's. A practice of Karuiken is known for two things. There immense strength in combat and for moving at godlike speed without jutsu's and seals." Kakashi explained.

"It much different from our Gōken (Strong Fist)." Lee said.

"Yeah, Gai might just lose this match!" Kakashi said with concern.

'_That girl, have yet to show her true strength!'_

* * *

Gai was on the receiving end of a dangerous punch that would have for knock his lights out for sure. However he manage to stand strong.

'_The sixth gate isn't enough, I have no choice to open up the seventh gate.'_

* * *

"Namagēto Kyōmon (Seventh Gate; Gate of Wonder) KAI!"

"Gai-sensei opening the seventh gate?" Tenten said.

"Of course, none of his attacks are working." Neji replies.

* * *

Setsuka eyed the seventh gate carefully.

"Looks like your serious now, then there is no reason for me to hold back any longer." Setsuka said. She took a defensive stance only for Gai to kick her in the stomach.

"Eat this, Hirudora" (Daytime Tiger) Gai shouted.

Like an explosion, daytime tiger exploded with such force that everyone was force to cover their faces from the shock wave.

Setsuka appeared from the explosion with only her clothes slightly torn.

* * *

"Impossible, she took Hirudora?!" Lee shouted.

"What is she?" Kakashi said with his eyes open.

Danzō eyes would have pop open had he not trained his emotions to control himself. He never heard of anyone surviving Hirudora before. It moved his left hand to his right eye, thankful that his sharingan was still covered by bandages. It would take some time for his sharingan to recover after his failed attempt to control the Kurokage.

* * *

Gai was panting so hard you could hear him wheezing.

"You can give up you know." Setsuka said as she stops moving to Gai.

"The spring time of youth blossoms twice." Gai said just before he disappeared.

"Hirudora!" Gai shouted appearing before her in face.

'_Gai appeared in front of her and release his Hirudora at full force so she could take the maximum damage. She couldn't move away in time and guard herself.'_

Hirudora died down and everyone look shock to see Setsuka holing Gai's right fist. Her battle kimono was torn but she stood there strong.

Setsuka lets go and they both landed on their feet before Gai collapses on the ground.

"You are first other the Kurokage who managed to injury me. You fought well, but it's over. You can no longer dance." Setsuka said simply.

Gai forces himself up. Ignoring the pain that was echoing in his muscles.

* * *

Danzō was watching the fight carefully with his sharingan and couldn't believe that little girl was capable of defeating Gai. He could feel his entire plan slipping from him.

"Danzō-sama this is bad. If Gai-san doesn't win then Konoha will become a laughing stock."

"It's worse than that, they would gain control Konoha's military power and I cannot allow that to happen." Danzō said.

'_Instead of using my genjutsu on the girl who clearly is at her limit, I'll make Gai open the eighth gate and have his noble sacrifice will inspire all of Konoha. If I play this right, I'll become Hokage and Tsunade will be disgraced. Then I will rule over this petty Alliance and all will know my name.'_

Danzō lip curl into a smile and he formed a one hand ram seal, first making sure no one was watching him.

Gai force himself up even though every cell in his body felt like it was on fire.

"I cannot lose, not yet. For Konoha's sake I have to win. It's time for the Green Beast to become a Red Beast. Hachigēto Shimon (Eighth Gate, Gate of Death) KAI!"

A massive shock wave exploded in the stadium.

* * *

"Gai-Sensei." Lee shouted as a massive red steam seem too erupted from Gai.

"Don't cry Lee. This is a how shinobi dies. Honor your master by watching this till the end." Kakashi said. No one was aware of the sly smile on Danzō's face.

* * *

Sestuka could feel herself being push back. From the pressure of the eighth gate being release.

'_I have no choice, but to go to full strength… even though I'm forbidden from doing so!'_

Setsuka raised her hands and formed three seals. This caused Danzō in the stands to raise his eyebrow; he was curious to know what she was up to.

"I'm having fun. Not since my fight with the Kurokage-sama, have I been push this far. You honor me with the release of the eighth gate. I see you wish to fight for your village, but now that I'm about to go to full strength, not even the Eighth Gate can defeat me." Setsuka said. "Kai!" She said as her bracers fell to the ground. They landed on the ground with a light clang causing Kakashi and Danzō to raise their eyebrows.

"What were those bracers?" Gai asks.

"A seal. A special seal that seals away my strength and durability. I'm sure you've heard of the gravity weight seal. These bracers act in a similar fashion. This is me, at full strength." Setsuka said as she vanishes.

"Sekizō!" (Evening Elephant) Gai said throwing a punch in mid-air Setsuka flew back just before she could punch Gai herself.

Gai vanished and starting hitting Setsuka from all sides. To everyone Setsuka wasn't even moving as Gai was punching and kicking Setsuka from all directions.

Finally Gai's attack stops and he lands on the ground breathing very heavy.

"Is that it?" Setsuka said as she appeared before him. She starts punching Gai like he was a ragged doll before Gai vanished.

"Sekizō isn't enough. I have no choice but to use Yagai (Night Moth)." Gai said as he reappeared behind Setsuka.

Gai rushed forward seeing Setuka cock her right fist back.

Everyone watch as Gai Yagai and Setsuka right fist connected. The shockwave was causing the people to wonder if a storm was going to brew because they felt they were watching to non-humans fighting.

Setsuka flew back and crashed into the wall causing it to fall down on her. Gai flew back and crashed into the stadium support pillar before crashing into the back wall.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted as he rushes towards his sensei and master.

"Don't help him Lee. If you help him than his sacrifice will mean nothing. Konoha will automatically be disqualified and the resources we can get will be turn away. Honor him Lee. Honor his sacrifice." Kakashi said.

Up in the stands, the three Elders were walking towards the Kage box trying hard not to smile at their victory.

"Kurokage, it seems it is over. You will honor your promise will you not? You will give Konoha the right to rule the Alliance as they see fit." Koharu said.

"A deal is a deal." The Kurokage said with a smile. "Konoha loses." The Kurokage said.

At that moment, the rumble that had fallen over Setsuka began to move and she appeared beneath it before tossing it aside. She jumps up and reappears before Maito Gai.

"Maito Gai, you are the first outsider to successfully injury me. Had we fought three years ago, I would have died. Before you die, let me tell you some things. I know that you've been told I am the most popular member of the Shadow Gods. This is true, however… I am its weakest member. The other three, are even stronger than me. Also, my greatest attribute is not my speed or strength, but my durability. I trained my body to handle any type of punishment. Only the Kurokage is capable of injuring me. Before you turn to ashes, I will kill you." Setsuka said as she cock her left fist back. Her right arm showed signs of being broken. Just before her fist connected a hand appeared and grabs her fist before it could connect.

"Kurokage-sama!" Setsuka said and she drops to her knees immediately. The Kurokage said nothing nor acknowledge Setsuka response as he lets her hand go. Instead he kneels besides Gai.

"Maito Gai, you fought with honor. I would not have expect that from a Konoha Shinobi. You're also one of the best Taijutsu's user I have seen. For that, you will not die today. You will live." The Kurokage said as he places his right hand on Gai.

Gai who was on verge of turning to ashes stop and Kakashi watch with his sharignan the chakra that was about to vanish reappeared strong as before the opening of eight gates. Gai's body also showed signs of cooling down and he was starting to breath normal again.

'_Is that medical ninjutsu? No… it's something else… something stronger. What is his_ _ability?'_ Kakashi wondered.

The Kurokage removes his hand and gets up.

"Kurokage-san, wait." Homaru said as the elders and Tsunade approach him.

"What is it?" The Kurokage said in a bored tone as Taki hands him his Kage hat.

"You may have won fight, but you will stay to discuss the treaty? We still are going to be allies are we not?" Koharu said.

"What are you talking about?" The Kurokage said. "It was agreed that if Tanigakure (Hidden Valley Village) won, then we would gain control of Konoha's trade routes and resources. I never agreed, to create an alliance between us." The Kurokage said.

The Elders open their mouth to protest but stop and realize he was speaking the truth.

"Surely you can see the benefit of creating an alliance. You said it yourself, we fought with honor. Surely…" Koharu said but was cut off by the leader of the Alliance.

"Do not attempt to twist my words. Truthfully, you gave me what the Alliance wanted, what reason should the Alliance send its men and woman to their deaths? What else do you have to offer the Alliance? You have been stealing power from the Hokage and when things go wrong, you shift blame to the Godaime-sama and take even more power for yourselves. The Alliance refuses to ally themselves with beings who don't even respect their leaders and steal military power from the leaders. You're man may have fought with honor, but you elders did not agree to the terms of the duel. Do not think that genjutsu went unnoticed by me."

"Genjutsu? What are you talking about Kurokage-san?" Homura said, not showing any forms of respect.

"Playing innocent. Let me tell you a little about myself. I am a sensor type. I'm so skilled I can see and sense the flow of a person's chakra neural network perfectly. Before Gai open the Eighth Gate, you Danzō place him under a genjutsu using that right sharingan eye of yours to force Gai to open the Eighth Gate. That is not honorable."

"Danzō you son of a bitch!" Tsunade shouted.

"The Kurokage is lying Tsunade." Danzō stated calmly. Inside he was worried. How did he found out about his sharingan?

"Remove your bandages Danzō!" Tsunade orders.

"You do not have the authority or the right to make such a demand Tsunade." Koharu said. Homaru said nothing but looks at the crowd. They look like they wanted blood.

"If Danzō refuses to prove his innocence then there will be no Alliance. It matters not, without the Alliance support Konoha would have been destroyed in a week." The Kurokage said as he turns to leave with his party and bodyguards.

* * *

In the airship that had taken off Naruto rested in his chair and sighs as his men look at him.

"What will you do?" Taki asks.

"I don't know. Gai did fought will honor but those Elders need to go. They just abuse their position too much. Returning to Konoha, has given me conflict within." Naruto said as he gives a tired sigh.

"Should we cancel our plans?" Taki said. She didn't know Konoha very well and only knew what Itachi and her husband Naruto told her.

Naruto instead turns to a man standing in the shadows.

"Itachi, what would you do? I am conflicted. A part of me wants to see Konoha destroyed, but there's another part of me that wants to save it and change the way people think about me. I still, want to be Hokage."

A man raises his conical straw hat and reveals a pair of sharingan eyes. No words were said, only a brief stare as the three tomoes shifted into the eternal mangekyou sharingan.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry it took so long. But I hope everyone enjoyed the first fight of the story. Any suggestions let me know. Remember Setsuka is base off of Magi Morigan. Itachi also makes his returning debut after a couple of chapters. He will appear more later on.


End file.
